Gum Has the Power
by JackiieLimexD
Summary: Buttercup realizes she fell for someone she thought she would never see in any other way besides hatred. A cute, funny skater boy who's a troublemaker, and has girls who would die for him. Who is that guy? Butch Jojo. When she first went back to Townsville, Buttercup had to get a new school. She made new friends, but she also got her first crush and the thing she hates most: drama.
1. Chapter 1

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Gum Has The Power**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

** JackieLimeXD: New story! This is the story I've been talking about in the chapters that I've put up for Forbidden Love. **

**So hope you enjoy this new story! Gum Has The Power! You'll see why Gum Has The Power! Okay, now I'll just shut up so you'll read.**

**The first chapter, which is this one, might not be a really good one, but things start to change and the story gets better in future chapters. So this one may be shitzy, but the ones coming will be better.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or any other character that appears on the show.**

* * *

** Chapter One: New Town, New School, New Crushes And Troubles**

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

You know what the bad thing about moving to another town is? Where do I start? Hmm... You get a new house that you're not used to and won't be the same from your previous one, you barely know where stores and other places are, so you can't really go out anywhere, and you have to get into a new school, where people probably do things differently than on the old school you were in and you really don't know anyone in there and you will probably have a hard time making new friends.

Me and my two girly-girly sisters were flying our way to school. I really didn't want to come. Blossom had a hard time making me want to come. And I guess coming to school is worth it, 'cause I get twenty dollars. I have them deep inside my jeans pocket right now. Safe and sound. I looked down and saw a big building. Must be the school. Blossom made her way down, and me and Bubbles followed. We landed outside of the school, right in front of it. Ahead of us was like a black fence. It had two metal black doors on it that said "emergency exit" on them. To the left of the fance was a door that went to some hall. To the right of the fence was what looked like the front door. There were two offices inside. The one to the left was like for check-outs and tardies. The one to the right, I'm guessing is for enrollment and all that stuff.

Blossom stepped toward the front door of the school, Bubbles following her. Me, I stayed where I was. Blossom noticed I didn't move and turned to look at me, giving me a look that said "why aren't you walking?"

"I am not going in there." I said. Blossom rolled her eyes. She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the door. I tried my best not to move an inch towards that damned door. I held on to the fence. "I'm not going in there!" I said again. Blossom turned to Bubbles, and she nodded. What the hell are they- Bubbles came to me and grabbed me by my feet. "Hey! What the hell are you doing!?" I yelled as Blossom grabbed my arms. I couldn't hold on to the fence anymore. It was hurting my hand, so I let go. As my sisters carried me to the door, I tried stretching and holding on to a pole that was a couple of inches away from me. I tried stretching out my arm and move my hand to reach it, but Blossom saw what I was trying to do and she moved me farther from it.

"Come on, Buttercup! It's not that bad! It's just school!" Blossom yelled. We were getting closer and closer to the front door.

"It's gonna fucking kill me!" I yelled.

"Stop being over-dramatic!" Blossom yelled. Bubbles and Blossom sat me on a chair once we got inside the office to the right. My sisters were out of breath. I'm not that heavy! Why are they so tired?

"You squirm too much! It's just school! It's not gonna kill you! Damn!" Blossom realized she had cursed and turned to the desk, expecting someone to be staring at her sternly for using that language at school. She was saved, there was no one behind the desk. She walked toward the desk and tapped on a little bell that was sitting beside a stack of papers.

"Coming!" a lady said from inside a room. She came out of it with some papers at hand. "Hello. How may I help you?" she asked. The lady was still a bit young. Not that much. She seemed to be in her twenties, near her thirties.

"We're here for our schedules. We enrolled yesterday and they told us to come here for them today." Blossom said.

"Okay, let me see..." the lady looked at her computer, scrolling down on the screen. "The Utonium sisters?" she asked. Blossom nodded. "Okay." She went back into that little room again an came out holding three purple-colored papers. Here are your schedules. I will send a student from each of your classes to come and show you to your first period." the lady said. She handed Blossom the papers and she grabbed a phone from her desk and called what I'm guessing is the teacher to send down a student. Blossom was about to hand us our schedules, but Bubbles grabbed all of them and began comparing them.

"What!?" she exclaimed. "We only have two periods together!? Math and history?" she asked. I took my schedule and scanned through it.

"I have math and reading two times? How come?" I asked. Blossom made a confused face and took my sheet. She snorted. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Haha! You have Intensive Reading and Intensive Math? And you call Bubbles a dumbass! Haha!" Blossom laughed. I stood up from the chair and snatched my schedule from her hands.

"Shut the fuck up." I snapped.

"Okay." the lady interrupted. "The students are coming down and will show you to your class. Good luck on your first day!" she said before she went back into that little room again. What the hell does she do in there? I was about to sit down again but then the students that were gonna show us to class came. Well that was quick. Three students came and stopped at the door, confused. I guess they didn't know who he was gonna take.

"Who has Intensive Math first?" a guy with brown hair asked. He had greenish, grayish eyes. Hazel? I really can't tell what color they are. He looked like the skater type.

"Over here." I said as I pointed to myself. He signaled for me to follow him, so I did.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Buttercup." I said. "What's yours?" I asked as we walked from the office to some stairs. "Harold. Call me Hal. If you don't, you're dead." he said.

"Alright, Hal. You can call me BC. And I wouldn't threaten me if I were you." I smirked.

"Kk, BC. And why wouldn't you?" he asked.

"You'll find out soon."

We stopped in front of a wooden door with a small rectangular window. He knocked two times, waiting for the door to open. It opened up and it was a small classroom. The girls gasped at the sight of me, happy the new student was a girl. Yeah, I'm a girl. But I don't really act like one. So hopes down for them if they think I'm gonna be in their daily gossiping. Hell to the fucking no.

"Give her your schedule." Hal said before he sat at a desk in the corner of the classroom. I went to the teacher's desk and gave her the purple sheet. She looked at it and wrote my name on the attendance sheet, I think it was. She then gave it to me and pointed to and empty desk. She put a sheet of paper on my new desk. "Okay. This is our warm-up. We do them every morning in here. You're not allowed to write on these sheets. We go over them after five minutes are over. They're only five questions. They might've taught you some of these at your old school. Where did you used to live?" she asked. "Citiesville." I replied. "They probably didn't teach you some stuff. Try your best then." she then walked away. She was old already. She looked to be in her fifties. She was blond and had blue eyes. So she said we go over them, right? So I'll just wait until then. This is probably why I ended up in Intensive Math. I don't really do my work. Heh.

* * *

The first two periods ended and it was time for the actual math class. Almost the whole class had already started talking to me. The girls weren't as girly as I thought they would be. Only like one or two. But they were still like that. But not so much to the point where they get on your nerves. I had the same people in this class. Only Bubbles and Blossom joined in this period. We sat next to each other. Blossom, like always, in the middle, with me to her left ad Bubbles to her right.

"Guess what!" Bubbles asked.

"What?" Blossom and I asked in unison. Me with a bored couldn't-care-less tone and Blossom with a curious tone. Bubbles probably met a "cute" guy or made a new friend or something.

"I met this really cute guy! He's in all my classes. Well, except this class and History. His name is Boomer. He has these really cute deep blue eyes and blond hair." she said. What did I tell ya?

"Really? Well, I met this guy named Brick. He has these weird red eyes just like I have my weird pink eyes. They're pretty hot, if you ask me. Too bad we only have, like, only three classes together. I saw his schedule. But those two names sound really familiar, too." Blossom said. I rolled my eyes. What did I do to deserve sisters like these?

"And you Buttercup? Did you meet a cute guy?" Bubbles asked. I looked around the room, searching for Hal. Either he's not in this class, or he's late. "Yeah. His name's Hal. He's a really cool kid." I said.

"Is he cute?" Bubbles asked.

"I guess. Yeah." I said. I thought about how he looked. He had the skater hair, kinda like Justin Beber hair. But it looked good on him. Most guys have it like that in this school. But on some guys, it looks like normal shoulder-length hair. Some fail to make it look like skater hair. Hal, he has his hair perfect. It was brown, wait, no, blond. I think it's blond in the light and brown when it's dark. Yeah. And with his hair ending in flips at the back, making look a little like a "v" at the back, it looked so awesome. He had bangs that sometimes came to his eyes, making him move his head to his side to flip it. Hal also had green eyes. No, gray. No wait, hazel. Do they change colors or what? But they're pretty cool. He was short, but taller than me. We're almost the same height. Almost. I heard the door open and turned to it. Hal came in. He was late and he knew it, but his face told the teacher he didn't give two shits about it. "Hal. You're late." the teacher looked at him with a glare. "That's an unexcused one for you." she said when he saw that Hal didn't have a tardy pass. Hal didn't say anything, and made his way to his desk which was right by me. We made a little handshake that we had made up before he sat down.

"So you're a skater, and a troublemaker, eh?" I asked.

"Heh, I guess." he said as he moved his head to remove his bangs that were on his face.

"Is that Hal?" Bubbles asked.

"Yup." I said.

"Hal, this is Bubbles, my "little" sister, and this is Blossom, my "big" sister." I told him.

"Hi!" Bubbles said.

"Hey." Hal said. "By how many minutes were you born before them?" He asked.

"Well, um, we weren't really..." I didn't want to tell him we were created. He wouldn't believe that. Would he?

"We weren't born like other people. We were created in a lab by a scientist. So he's like our dad." Blossom said.

"Yeah. We have superpowers! The Professor created us to fight crime here in Townsville. It died down and we heard Citiesville had some problems with that over there, so we moved there but they hated us and said they didn't need our help, so we came back over here instead." Bubbles said. Hal was looking shocked. Yep, he don't believe it.

"R-Really?" he asked. "That is so awesome! Can I see a power?" he asked.

"Sure." I floated out my seat when the teacher was busy grading papers at her desk.

"You girls must be the awesomest people alive." he said with wide eyes. "No wonder your eyes are bigger than they're supposed to be. It looks cool, though." he told us. Now he realizes why I said he shouldn't threaten me this morning.

"Okay class. Quiet down now. Let's start!"

* * *

Like about thirty minutes passed. Hal was gone now. He was making "unnecessary" noises and was talking back, so the teacher sent him to God-knows-where. The bell rang minutes after. And it was time for fourth period. My sisters and I said our goodbye's and headed our seperate ways. I headed to my next class. Science.

In the classroom, there was two rows of tables. Five tables on each row. Only two people could sit in one table. I went to the teacher's desk and gave her the schedule. She wrote my name on the attendance list and pointed to my new seat. It was on the second row to the right and it was almost to the back of the classroom. There were three rows lined up vertically. I sat down, a girl, I think her name was Miriam, sitting next to me. What I've seen so far about her is that almost everyone finds her annoying. Well, she is annoying. Why did they have to sit me with her? She turned to look at me. Oh, no.

"Hey! You're that new girl! Hey, why are your eyes so freakishly big?..." she continued on and on and on. Shut the fuck up!

"Good luck." a guy behind me said.

"What?" I asked, turning around. I looked at the guy. He had familiar rare ruby red eyes and had short auburn red hair tied into a short ponytail. There was a red hat at the corner of the grey table where a binder, that I'm guessing is his, sat. He looked like Blossom.

"She is the worst person you could sit with." the guy said as he pointed to Miriam.

"I can see that." I muttered under my breath.

"My name's Brick. What's yours?" he asked. Brick? Sounds really familiar. But my head hurts thinking about it, so I'll stop.

"Buttercup." I said.

Hal came in the door, sitting on the middle row to my left. He wasn't far from me, he was sitting on the table at the back, and I was almost at the back, so he was like a table up away from me.

"Hey, BC." he said.

"Hey, Hal." I said. I watched as he flipped his bangs to the side. I love it when he does that! Wait, what?

"Hey asshole." the guy behind me said.

"Hey, bitch." Hal said back.

"So your name is Bitch?" I asked, a smile coming at my face. "I thought you said it was Brick." I was joking, obviously. Who would name their child Bitch?

"No. already told you what it was.." he told me.

"It sounds kinda like Bitch to me, though." I told him.

"That's why I call him Bitch." Hal told me. He flipped his hair. Again. Damn, I'm starting to grow addicted to seeing that. Wait, what? Ugh, I did not just think that.

"Okay, class. Let's begin." the teacher said as she closed the door. Damn, is every teacher in this school a woman and old? Except the math teacher. She looks in her thirties. This one looks in her fifties. I put my head down. Please end now. I'm hungry.

The teacher showed me how they do things in this class an everything. And thirty minutes later, it was time for lunch. I zipped out the door. Shit, bad idea. "Did she just literally zip out the door?" a girl, Miriam asked. I came back in the classroom, grinning sheepishly.

"Um, yeah? I um, I have superpowers." I said.

"Isn't she fucking awesome? She's like Butch and his brothers!" Hal said. I smiled. Wait, like Butch and his brothers? Who are those? And they have superpowers, too? Weird. Guess my sisters and I aren't the only ones.

"You have superpowers?"

"Can I see them?"

"Can they rub off?"

A lot of questions were coming my way, but thank God, Hal saved me. The teacher wasn't doing shit about all the questions. She was asking some herself, one being "Are you related to the Rowdyruff Boys?"

"Okay! Shut up! You're acting like it's the Rowdyruff Boys all over again!" Hal yelled, coming toward me.

"Okay, students. Stop. We're running late for lunch." the teacher came out the door and the students did, too, getting in a messed up line by the lockers.

"Thanks for that. It would've been bad if_ I_ was the one to shut them up." I told him.

"No prob." Hal said. The line moved and we headed downstairs and outside to the cafeteria building. We got in line, and waited for it to move.

"So, who are these "Rowdyruff Boys?" I asked. They sounded familiar. I know I said I was gonna stop thinking about it, but I'm curious.

"Me and my bro's. We're the Rowdyruff Boys. I'm Brick, like you already know. The next brother is Butch. He has black hair like you, but it's spiked up, he has green eyes like you, but his is a dark green. And my "younger" brother is Boomer. He's a blonde. Kind of like this motherfucker." Brick replied as he pointed at Hal.

"My sister told me she met you this morning. Her name is Blossom." I said.

"Blossom? Oh, Blossom! Yeah. We have first, and second period together. Oh, and the last two periods, too. She's your sister?"

"That's what I just said, dumbass." I said. Before they could give me any surprised looks, I said, "Yes I curse, and you shitheads better get used to it if you guys wanna be my friends." I said.

"K. Your sister's really smart. She helped me this morning with my work. And she has some you in her, too. She cursed out a girl because she called her a big-eyed nerd." Brick said.

"Ermergerd, really?" I asked. Blossom better tell me about this when we get home.

"Yeah. And she's pretty hot, too." Brick said quietly. I still heard him.

"You got a new brother-in-law." Hal said as we wen down the steps to go to the cafeteria. I guess he heard him, too.

"Shut up." Brick said.

"Yay, you're my bro now! Blossom's got a new boyfriend!" I said.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"But you like her."

"I just met her." Brick told me.

"So? You can still like someone that quick." Hal said.

"Fuck you two." Brick said.

Hal and I laughed.

By the time he finished talking, we were already heading to a table. Our class table. I sat on the girls side, Hal sat on the boys side. But we were still by each other. He looked back toward the entrance of the cafeteria and he nudged my side.

"Ow, what?" I asked. He pointed to the line that was coming in and waited. "What?" I asked again. Then he pointed to a guy that was coming in.

"That's Butch."

Butch. I was completely paralyzed. His mesmerizing green eyes got the best of me. He was amazing. He had jet black hair. It was spiked up. My kind of hair. Besides the hair like Hal's. But spiky is my most favorite. Butch was exactly like me. Well, looked. He had a dark green shirt with a small pocket to the upper right side of his chest. He had on some gray shorts and black and green DC shoes. Skater, too, huh?

"Hello? Buttercup!" I saw Hal's hand waving in front of me. I didn't realize I was staring at Butch. "Oh, I see what's going on here." Hal said with a smirk.

"W-what?" Why am I stuttering?

"Some feelings are developing deep in there, right?" Hal said, still holding his smirk. "N-No! Shut up! I'm not even gonna get to talk to him at least one bit. He's not in my classes." I told him. I don't like Butch. I just like the way he looks, I like his eyes, his style, his hair, his- wait, am I actually making a list in my head?

"I wouldn't say that. You don't know his schedule." Hal said, still holding that damned cute smirk. He took my schedule from my sweater pocket, unfolded it, and pointed to the last two classes.

"Intensive Reading. You stay there for two whole periods. And guess who else will be joining in? Butch!" Hal said.

"You have to be fucking shitting me." I said.

"Why so worried, Butters? I thought you didn't like him..?" Hal asked.

"Oh, shut up!" I don' like him! I just saw him! But like Hal said, you can still like someone that quick. No,no! I've never liked anyone and I'm not gonna start now.

* * *

Fifth period was so fucking slow! Why is that teacher even working here? She's too old to teach! She forgets what she's talking about every five damn minutes! She talk so low and also so slow. The class doesn't even listen to her. They're either sleeping, passing notes, or whispering to each other. Me and Hal, we fell asleep. My sisters did, too. When the bell rang, I woke up and so did my sisters. Hal was still sound asleep. He was snoring lightly. I laughed quietly. His mouth was slightly opened and his hair fell around him. It kind of looked blond at the moment. Maybe because there was a light above our table?

The class started to get empty and I had to get Hal up to go to next period. I shook him a little. I looked around. Only about five people left in the room. Wait, did my sisters just leave me like that? Those bitches! I turned back to Hal and shook him again. This time a bit hard. He still didn't wake up. "Hal! Wake up!" I yelled in his ear. Nothing. You have got to be kidding me! I slapped my hand on the back of his head and he jolted up awake.

"Ow! Who the _fuck_ did that?" he asked.

"I've been trying to wake up! Damn, I was beginning to think that the boredom of this class killed you." I said.

"Oh, it did. You just brought me back to life with your hits... Ow, and that burned!" he said as we walked out the door. Burned? I looked down at my hands. Green sparks were around them. Oops, guess I still don't know how to control my powers with these new hands. I barely know how to move these things called fingers. I felt a nudge on my side and looked at Hal.

"What?" I asked. He pointed towards a locker with a smile. And guess who it was? Butch. He was standing there like if he was waiting for his friends to finish up with their lockers. There was two other guys and there was a blond girl standing beside him. I felt some weird feeling in my stomach. This one was different from the one that I had felt at lunch. I felt the need to punch, to kill that little bitch. Wait, why the hell am I calling her a bitch? I don't know her and she didn't do shit to me. But why do I suddenly feel like this? It's my first time experiencing it, so I know I haven't felt it before.

"Jealous? Don't worry. That's an ex. They're just friends now." Did he say jealous? Is this how jealousy feels? No, I can't possibly be jealous. It has to be something else. I've never been jealous in my life and I don't want to start now. But the feeling got stronger when Hal said she was an ex. The need to murder that girl got stronger.

Hal and I walked faster, realizing we were walking at a slow pace while I looked at Butch. We walked down some steps, went down some hallways, and we got to sixth period just in time before the late bell rang. "Ms. Gilbert, we have a new student!" Hal yelled across the room as he sat at the back on the left corner of the room. It was a lonely desk, with no other desks by it or nothing. There was another empty chair on the right back corner, and there was no one sitting there. I wonder who sits there.

"Ah! A new student! Okay, let me see..." the teacher looked around the room, trying to find a seat for me I guess. "You can sit on that desk in front of you. Wait, does anybody sit on that desk?" she asked as she looked at the girl that was sitting next to the empty desk.

"Nope. It's empty." the girl said.

"Well, not anymore." Ms. Gilbert said. "You can sit there. But first, let me see your schedule." she said. I went over to her and gave her the purple sheet. She grabbed a clipboard with an attendance sheet and put my name in there. She gave me back the sheet. "Okay. Now you can sit down. Alright. I'm about to take attendance. So everyone quiet down." she started naming names. She said mine in there and I didn't have to say yes or anything. She already knew I was here. "Butch. Hmm, I haven't seen him. Is he here?" she asked the class. That's when I noticed me and Hal,and a girl named Dalina were the only people that separated from our class. This class was a different one.

"No, he's not here." a guy said. He looked like Butch? What? Just a tad different. He had the big eyes like me and Butch. He had the green eyes. His were a darker shade than Butch's. He had the black hair, but his wasn't spiky. Is he related to them?

"Yes he is. He's just late." a girl said as she glared at him.

"No he isn't."

"Yes he is." I told him. He looked at me.

"How do _you_ know?" he asked. "You're not in his class."

"I don't have to be. I saw him in the hallway, dumbass."

"Then how did he look?" he asked.

"Kind of like you. But waay better. And I don't think he's an asshole like you." I said.

"Alright, is he here or not?" Ms. Gilbert asked again.

"Yes." the class said. I saw the teacher skip Butch's name and check a couple of other boxes. There was a knock at the door and I was the first to get up and open it. There was some "aww's" and "no!" as I stood up to the door. Too bad, I was the first up, motherfuckers!

I opened the door and looked up from the ground. Butch was standing there, staring back at me. He had a small piece of paper on his hand. I looked at his forest green eyes. So mesmerizing... I snapped out of it and moved aside for him to come in. He did, and I closed the door after he was fully in the room. I went back to my seat and looked at Hal. He was looking at me with a smirk and he pointed towards Butch with his eyes.

"What's this?" Ms. Gilbert asked as she grabbed the piece of paper. Butch didn't respond. He made his way to the back of the room and sat on a solitary desk to the right corner. "This says unexcused. Why does it say that?" Butch only shrugged before putting his head down on the desk. "Imma have to call her to see why. Okay class here's your word. Break down the morphemes and guess the meaning. When you're ready to come up and write it on the board, raise your hand and I'll call on you." Ms. Gilbert said. I looked back at Butch. He still had his head down. I looked at Hal, he was shaking his head to flip his hair. Oh, how I love that. Wait, what? I turned straight on my desk and looked at the board. Am I supposed to start on that? Meh, I'm new. I can just say I didn't get it. I put my head down like Butch and closed my eyes. A few minutes passed and the class started to discuss the word that was on the board. It was really boring. But at least it wasn't as boring as that old lady, Ms. North's class. Now_ that's_ boring. I put my head up and turned to Butch. He had his head resting on the palm of his hand and had a bored expression on his face. He's bored, too.

We finished discussing the word on the board and Ms. Gilbert said something about switching teams. "Okay. Now let's switch teams. Let me see..." Ms. Gilbert grabbed three orange sheets from a rectangular table in front of her. She went to the white board where it said "Computers", "Independant Reading", and "Table". "Okay. Monitors go to table today, Supersticious go to computer, and the Fortunates go to independant reading. Alright, let's move." Everyone got up from their seats to go where they were supposed to be. Everyone but me, Hal, and Butch. "Butch. You do independant reading. Do it now or you know what happens. And don't misuse my chair like you always do." Ms. Gilbert said. "And Hal, same goes to you." both guys rolled their eyes before going to some bean-bag-looking chairs and sat down with a book in hand. They weren't even reading it. The book was just opened there and they were just looking around. Damn, are these two brothers or what? I suddenly started to feel nervous. What am I nervous about? I looked behind the girl sitting across from me and realized that Butch was sitting on a blue chair against the wall there with Hal sitting on the black chair by him. Why there, where I can see him easily? "Dalina, can you stay at the table and show Buttercup how we work things here?" said girl nodded and looked at me. She started explaining all the things we do here, not like I was listening to any of it. But, I decided to reward her with a piece of gum for accepting to help me. I took the green and black pack of gum with a big five on it. Dalina smiled and stretched out her hand. I gave her a piece and she immediately removed the wrapper. I was surprised to see Butch ask for some. At first he looked like he was going to jump out of the chair and pin me down for a piece, but then he just sat there and stretched his hand with a grin on his face.

"Ooh! Can I have one?" he asked before grinning. I motioned for him to come get it with my finger. He looked at Ms. Gilbert, stood up, grabbed the whole pack and quickly sat back down. There was only one piece left in there, anyway. I felt heat on my cheeks. His hand had brushed with mine when he grabbed it.. My fingers were holding the very edge of the pack, how could his hand touch mine? Unless he put his hand on top of mine on purpose... Nah, he was just rushing to get the gum so Ms. Gilbert wouldn't see him and his hand happened to brush against mine.

"Oh, so you're gonna give someone you don't know a piece of gum, but you won't give me one? I was your first friend!" Hal exclaimed.

"I'll bring some for you tomorrow. I'll give you _two_ pieces." I said as I held up two fingers.

"You better." Hal said before returning back to his book, although he wasn't even reading it.

"Hey, aren't you in my other classes?" I asked, turning back to Dalina.

"Yeah. We have all the same ones, I think." the girl replied.

"Oh, cool." I said, nodding my head slowly. The silence got kind of awkward, so Dalina decided to continue showing me how they work in this class. She told me to pick a book, gave me a reading log to fill out, which is due in twenty-five days, and showed me where we can sit down to read and everything. The guy that was sitting at our table was quiet the whole time. Well, only towards me. He was talking to everybody else in the classroom and acting silly... and dirty-minded. He kept on humping the desks, which was sort of funny, and kept making everything funny. The teacher got sick of it though, and gave him a warning. The guy acted mad for a second, but then he started again, but not so much. He had sat down back on the desk by me, and he looked at Dalina. Dalina looked back.

"Hi, grandpa." she said with a smile. Huh?

"Grandpa?" I asked.

"I'm her grandpa." the guy told me.

"Yup. This is his kid," Dalina said as she pointed to her desk. "this is his kid," she pointed to the desk by her. "and that's his wife." Dalina said and she pointed to the desk where he was sitting at.

"And that's my baby. It's a newborn." the guy laughed. Oh yeah, because he keeps humping the desks and this is his family. Haha, funny.

"Are you sure she's not cheating? 'Cause they don't look nothing like you." I laughed. The guy fake gasped.

"No! She would never cheat! Would you, Sarah?" he asked the desk. This kid's fun. I watched from the corner of my eye as Butch got up from his seat and wandered around.

"Butch, what are you doing?" Ms. Gilbert asked as she placed two fingers on her chin.

"Nothing." Butch said.

"Have a seat." Ms. Gilbert told him.

"I have to sharpen my pencil." That was funny, he didn't even have a pencil in hand.

"Butch, you don't even have a pencil on your hand." Ms. Gilbert said as she crossed her arms. I looked at Hal. He was trying not to laugh.

"I think I dropped it then." Butch said as he pretended to look a the ground.

"Butch, just have a seat." Ms. Gilbert said. Butch rolled his eyes and made his way to his desk. He stopped by the door and stared at a button. I think it was the intercome button.

"Hey, can I push this button?" he asked. I tried to hold back my laugh. Hal didn't hold it, though.

"No, Butch. Have a seat." Ms. Gilbert said. Butch sucked his teeth and went past my group to his desk. He smells so damn good. Wait, what? I looked over at him. He was sitting on the chair he was on when he asked for the gum. He had the book on his face and his eyes closed. I guess his eyes are closed, I can't see his face with the book on top of it. He's a really fun dude, I see. The bell rang.

"Where do we go next?" I asked Dalina.

"Nowhere. We stay here for two periods." Oh yeah, I had forgot about that.

"Butch. Butch!" Ms. Gilbert yelled. "Is he asleep?" she asked. She got up from the table she was sitting on and went to Butch. "Butch." she said.

"Hmm." Butch murmured.

"Sit up. Get that book off your face." she said.

"I can't." Butch said. His voice was muffled because the book was still on his face and he was leaned on the chair.

"Butch, get that book off your face and sit up or it's going to be a referal." the teacher told him.

"..." Butch didn't take the book off.

"That's it." the teacher went to her desk and took out a rectangular shaped sheet. Butch took off the book.

"What? I didn't do anything!" he said.

"I told you to take that book off your face and you decided to ignore me."

"It's just a book on my face. I was reading like that." Butch protested. "How am I gonna get a referal for having a book on my face?"

"Not only that. You wander around the room, talk to other people when you're not supposed to, get out your seat without permission, try to be funny..." the teacher trailed off. "Keep it up and it's gonna be out of my class. Go to your desk and turn it around facing the wall." Butch sucked his teeth as he got up and sat on his desk and put his head down He didn't turn it around, though. "Butch, turn your desk around." Ms. Gilbert told him again. He didn't do anything. The teacher walked to his desk and turned it around herself with Butch still siting on it. Butch didn't move. He stayed with his head down on his crossed arms on the desk. The teacher struggled a bit, but turned it all the way around facing the wall. She shook her head as she made her way to the group sitting at the table. She looked at the clock on the wall behind her. "That was ten minutes of class wasted." she said.

Well, that's a real troublemaker right there. Damn. And he's a cute one, too. Ugh, Buttercup! Stop it! Stop it! I dragged my attention to the book in my hands and tried to read. What if Hal's right? Am I really falling for Butch? I don't even know him like that and I like him now? I'm fucked up.

**A/N: So yeah. Do you like it so far? Like I said, this story is sort of my story. My school life has had a bit of drama so I decided to make it a story! Now, if you're thinking "Who would make their love life a story on a site?", Me, okay? I would. There's no problem in that because it's not the exact same. I changed stuff around. Buttercup and Butch have superpowers on this story don't they? It's not like I have superpowers, too! There's differences, people! It's not my exact story that I'm writing!**

** I think my friend thought I was a little weird when I told her I wanted to make a story based on what's going on here with me. But she accepted to help me with it anyway! So thanks, ThisgoodgirlhasgonebadXD! Have you noticed we both have XD at the end of our pen names? XD I said that in my other story, Forbidden Love, too, didn't I?**

** Oh, and you can decide how old they are in this story. What grade they are in, and all that. That's why I haven't said an exact age.**

** Buttercup: And if you're having trouble understanding something, you can ask me. Just PM this JackieLimeXD bitch or review your question. I just hope you don't because I'm too lazy to answer. **

**Yup! You can ask questions! Reviews in this story will be answered in chapters, so fire away! And Buttercup, stop saying you're lazy, because you will answer their questions. That's what I pay you for! **

**Buttercup: You don't pay me shit! **

**Go practice your lines or something!**

** Haha, but anyway, let me know if you like it on the reviews! Now when I finish typing this, Imma get started on the next chapter! So Imma stop now. No, now. Okay, this time imma stop.**

** R&R! :) Okay, now I stopped. Bye!**

** Buttercup: Finally, she shut the hell up! **

**T T **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: So,

That's Who They Are...

Wait, What?!

* * *

A/N: Back with a new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. But my ideas. And all my bracelets. And I own the feeling to KILL THIS BITCH FOR- That's too much, um, continue.

* * *

**Eight weeks later:**

Just four weeks in this school and it feels like I've been here forever! It's awesome! All the people in my classes talk to me and know my name. Well, almost all of them. I have been bringing gum to school for the last couple of weeks, never forgetting to give a piece or two to Butch. He never asked for some gum, he only asked that first time. I go up to him myself and place two pieces of mint gum at his desk. With a small whispered "thanks" from him, and a "no prob" or "you're welcome" from me, I walk away and go back to my own desk. People are starting to think that I like him, which I admit now, I do, but I deny it to them. I'm not telling all these people who I like. I can never trust just any person. Unless I know them like that. The whole class in Ms. Gilbert know. But they're trustworthy. Some of them don't even know me like that but they still keep it sealed. I found out that Butch likes another girl, though. Her name is, I think, Jadah. I don't really see what he sees in her. She has a bad attitude, acts like she's tough, but actually, she's a crybaby. She cries if she gets at least one F on her progress report saying something like "I wanted that phone!" or some shit like that. Spoiled bitch. Oh, and Hal, he knows I like Butch now. I admitted it to him. Brick knows, too. They both know. Me and Hal have grown really close these eight weeks. We're like best friends. No, we_ are_ best friends. Brick and I, it's like a teasing friendship. We always call each other names and stuff, and I like to take his hat and place it on my head when he's not looking. He even lost that thing once. I asked a girl if she has seen it and she said that it was in the cafeteria. This dude had it and I had to scare him with my powers to get the damned hat back. I could've easily scared him into giving it to me without them, but the reaction on peoples' face when I use my powers is priceless. Especially when they think you're normal like anybody else.

I was planning on doing that at the moment. We were in science, fifth period. About five minutes until lunch time. Brick sat on the table behind me. And the tables weren't so far apart. I smirked when the teacher focused on her white board. Brick was jotting down notes and I snatched the hat from the table quickly. He didn't even notice. I turned around to my table and hid the hat under my sweater. Why does this hat remind me of someone? But I can't really remember that someone clearly.

"And yeah. Okay, let's line up for lunch." the teacher clapped her hands together then went to her mini-fridge to grab her drink while the class stood by the lockers outside the classroom in the hallway. I slowly walked towards the door. From the corner of my eye, I could see Brick looking down under every book at his table for his beloved red hat. I held back a laughter, but failed. It wasn't that loud, it was a small, quiet laugh. But somehow, he heard it. I took out the hat from under my sweater and placed it on my head.

"Looking for this?" I asked as I smirked and adjusted the hat on my head. He came to me and tried grabbing it, but I ran out the door and to the hallway. I could see Butch's class lined up around the corner that lead to the next hallway to the right. I felt butterflies in my stomach, knowing Butch was in that line somewhere. Brick was about to grab his cap, but I flew up in the air. "Haha! Can't reach me now, huh?" The butterflies started going wild. I could see Butch looking at me from the corner of my eye. I was distracted, and Brick grabbed his hat from my head.

"I can float too, you know." he said and floated back down to the tiled floor with his hat. He tied it to his belt loop and headed downstairs to catch up with the class.

"I see someone." I heard Hal say behind me. I grabbed his hand and quickly went to catch up with our class. I don't need these damn butterflies to get even more wild than they already are. Just one look into his forest green eyes and I feel like my stomach is gonna burst open and millions of butterflies will come out.

"Damn. Your hand is sweaty. You really get nervous when it comes to Butch, don't you?" Hal asked. We were at lunch, waiting for the line to move on.

I nodded. "What the hell did he do to me?" I asked aloud only for Hal to hear.

"He's got you." he said. I grabbed my tray and moved on in the line. I punched my number in, and went to our class table. I sat by my friend Dalina and we talked about, guess who? Butch.

"This morning, I was walking down the hall, and I heard him say 'Blondes are hot.' he was with two of his friends at some lockers and there was a girl next to him blushing like crazy." she told me. Dalina is like my spy. She tells me every single detail about what Butch does. "And here he goes now." she said. I tensed. Act cool, Buttercup. Chill down and relax, so that if he ever looks at you and you're smiling like an idiot, he won't get the wrong idea. Although that wrong idea is true. I looked to my right and focused my attention to the stage. That didn't help, because Butch was making his way up there. I turned the opposite way, trying not to smile. Everytime I see him, a smile just wants to force itself on my face. I saw my friend Elodie turn to me from the end of the table with that look on her face. Her eyes darted toward the stage and she pointed. The smile finally won and I smiled like an idiot.

"I know!" I said. I looked over. Butch jumped down the stage and passed by our table, his scent left behind and hitting my nose. I watched as he lined up on the lunch line with some blond girl next to him. She started talking to him. I fucking hate blond girls. Except Avril. And Ke$ha. Those two blondes are cool. And Bubbles. But that one, I wanna kill that little bitch.

"Chill. It's just a friend." Hal said as he came and sat by me.

"A pretty one." I muttered.

"You're scared that he might care about looks more?" Hal asked.

"I'm not scared. It's just... He has too many lady friends." I just noticed that. Butch does have too many friends that are girls. It worries me that he might be really close to one and then they might like each other and it'll all be over. I'm overreacting...

When lunch was over, fifth period came. When fifth period was over, sixth period came. I felt the butterflies fly all over my stomach as I made my way down the steps, heading to sixth period. My friend Dalina wasn't really helping in calming them down. "... And then you'll give him the gum, and he'll say "thank you", and you'll say "you're welcome", and then he'll chew it and ask, "this is your last piece, wanna share it?'..." The butterflies kept going and going around, leaving behind their dot trail which felt like the dots floated around and with every hit they made, it made me even more nervous. We came in the classroom and took our seats. Ms. Gilbert had done some seat moving around, so now Dalina and I sat separately. But I happen to make friends quick, so it wasn't long for me to begin talking to the people near me. At the new table I sat, it wasn't near the door anymore. It was in front of the computers' table and at the back of the room. I sat with a girl named Joyce, and a guy named Donte. Donte is really fun, but he can be kind of creepy sometimes.

"Okay, looks like everyone's here." Ms. Gilbert closed the door and headed to the table where she used like a desk more than her actual desk. She grabbed the attendance sheet. "Okay, Yadira's here, Theresa is here, Adriana is here, Linden, yeah, yeah. Buttercup is here, Mitchell is here, Joyce, Donte, Devon, Jason, has anybody seen Butch? I asked him to come and check in before he goes to Mr. Harley.." she said. Mr. Harley? Butch got in trouble? Again? Not Mr. Harley! What if he moves his last period?

I looked to the corner where Butch usually sits. The desk wasn't there anymore! No, no, no, you have got to be fucking kidding.

"Yeah, he's here. I saw him walking to Mr. Harley's room." Hal said from his seat. He had his head resting on the palm of his hand.

"Okay, but he still needs to come and check in." she said as she checked a couple of more boxes before setting the attendance sheet down. "Now, we're going to begin with our daily warm up like always. Raise your hand when you're ready to seperate the morphemes. So right now, just do it on your word paper. I'm gonna go ahead and call Ms. Gingeger to check and see if Butch is where he is supposed to be."

I turned to my group and the two people that were sitting here with me turned to me with a wide grin. "Yes, I do have it. Here you go." I handed a piece of gum to Joyce and another one to Donte.

"Hey, don't forget your bro!" Hal yelled.

"No, I won't forget my bro. But you do owe me for letting me fall of your skateboard yesterday before we went home." I said as I smirked.

"Sorry about that. I will catch you next time. But it's your fault that you don't know how to skate." Hal said. I told him to teach me! He didn't!

"Umm, Hal, are you talking from that corner all the way across the room to Buttercup?" the teacher asked.

"No. I'm talking to the wall." Hal said sarcastically. I laughed and so did a couple of more people. "And you think it's funny. It's not. You're the ones who got Butch in trouble. That's why he's out of this class right now. Because you laugh at what he does and that's why he keeps on doing it." Ms. Gilbert said. So he's gone? Maybe just for today. I watched as Hal mocked the way Ms. Gilbert talked as she kept on scolding us. "That's it. Come here, Hal." Ms. Gilbert said when she noticed.

"Huh? Why? I was doing this because my jaw hurts." Hal lied.

"Hal. Come. Here." Hal rolled his eyes and stood up to go to the teacher. I looked around the room and found a girl nudging the girl by her. The girl that was nudged looked up and saw Hal standing in front of her with his back facing her. The girl blushed an turned back down to her paper. Hmm, interesting. Hal and I are not together, but sorry, girl. No one is allowed to date him.

I watched as Hal walked out the door with a small piece of paper on his hand. Before he closed the door he looked at me and laughed. I laughed, too and then he closed the door and left. I wonder if he's coming back...?

After we finished our warm-up, it was time to switch our groups. Today was independent reading for my group. Dalina grabbed our books and our folders, and we headed to our little corner where our assigned reading seats were. Dalina sat on the middle, I sat on the left chair, and a new girl that's been here two weeks, sat to the right across from me. She's a really fun person. Crazy, too. She became one of my close friends for that. And that means, she has to know about who I like. I trust her, so I will tell her.

We sat down and began playing around joking instead of doing what we were supposed to do. The teacher was too busy teaching the people at the table to notice. But when we laughed too loud, she would tell us to keep it down and read.

I turned to my book and noticed we were up to chapter four of it. The title read: Butchers, Butchers. Weird title, but look at the first five letters! I turned to Dalina and covered the rest of the words on the title to only show the name "Butch" she smiled shook her head.

"What you showing her?" Terri asked.

"The name of the boy she likes is in there." Dalina said.

"Really? Who?" Terri looked at her book and the page was at chapter two also. She looked around the page and she froze. "You like Butch? This is the only name in here of people that I know. So you like Butch?"

"Yes, she does." Dalina said.

Terri made a gagging noise. She stood up from her black chair and went to the teacher's desk to get a tissue. She put the tissue on her mouth as if to cover it so she wouldn't throw up. Me and Dalina laughed. She's a good actress. "Y-You like Butch?" she asked me again.

"Yup." I told her. "It just happened. Not like I wanted it to."

"Oh, that dude's in my class! He funny, he be getting in trouble and everything. In fourth period he got in trouble for throwing a piece of paper to that guy Braker that likes you. The teacher saw and asked him 'Why did you throw a paper ball at him?' And Butch was just like 'I didn't throw a paper ball at him' and they kept arguing back and forth until he got a referral. That kid has good comebacks." Terri said.

"Funny, good comebacks." I corrected her.

"Sure." Terri said.

* * *

It was the end of the day and the bell had rang loudly, signaling school was over and it was time to go home. I walk home, so when I was walking with Dalina to the buses, I turned left to go out through the gate that lead to the front of the school. I said my goodbye to her and headed out the gate. I saw Butch walking ahead of me. I remembered that I had one piece of gum left, which was supposed to be for me. I took it out of my pocket. I walked a little faster to catch up to Butch, and when I was one step away from him, I called his name.

"Hey, Butch!" I said. He slowed down and turned around to look at me. "You want it?" I asked as I showed him the gum. He nodded. He placed his thumb finger on top of my pointing finger, and his pointing finger under my thumb, grabbing the piece of gum.

"Thanks." he said in his awesomely deep voice. He said thanks. He almost never says that. Well, I walk away before he can even utter a word, so I think that's why. I walked faster and got by his side. Then I got double the butterflies in my stomach and made my legs go faster. I walked past him and stopped at the corner of the street, waiting for the crossguards to get to their places. I go across, so it takes some time. The lady crossed the people who were going straight, and that included Butch and Hal. Butch looked at me before crossing and Hal smiled at me before he crossed behind Butch. I watched as Hal kept flipping his hair to the side. It was kind of windy, so his hair kept getting on his face. Hal doesn't usually walk home. Only sometimes when he and Butch go from school straight to the skatepark. No wonder Butch and Hal had brought their skateboards with them today.

The man got to the other side of the road for the ones going across to cross. The lady told us we could go, so I crossed. I was walking slow, keeping an eye on Butch. I'm just curious to see where he goes, it's not like I'm stalking!

I lost Hal and Butch because of all the cars on the street. I sighed. Wait, why do I wanna know where he lives, anyway? Ugh, Buttercup, what is going on with you? You were not like this. I'm going all soft and shit! I swear, I will go back to normal. Staring tomorrow.

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep! Ugh. I stopped the alarm with a smack and slowly opened my eyes. It's morning already? I stayed on my bed, just laying there. My eyes were getting adjusted to the light around me coming from the small openings on the window. The curtains weren't closed well. I took out my phone and checked for any new messages. I saw that I had one new message on my Facebook account. I opened it. It was from my friend, Shamorris, from Citiesville. It read:

** Do u kno his fb name?**

If I knew his fucking Facebook, I would've been in his right now, not mine. Why the fuck does she want it, anyway?

I would've known Butch's Facebook, but I don't really remember his last name. Kojo? Nojo? Something along those lines.

I replied to her. To pass the time, I watched some videos and listened to songs on my iPod. When it was 8:06, I stood up and took a quick shower. When I came out, I picked my clothes, which were some dark blue skinny jeans and a lime green shirt with thin dark blue stripes. I grabbed my green and black socks and my lime green converse. I headed downstairs with iPod in pocket and shoes in hand.

"Hey guys." I greeted when I reached the kitchen. Bubbles, as usual, stood in front of the stove, making pancakes.

"Hey." they said in unison. Bubbles with a cheery voice and Blossom in a normal tone. Bubbles set a plate of pancakes in front of me, and she set another in front of Blossom. Then she got her own plate and sat down.

After we finished, we headed to school. We split up and went our own separate ways. I went to my first period, which was Intensive Math. We were there for a whole fucking hour. This teacher is easy to trick. She always give us the answers to our math homework for Ms. Shew. And she doesn't even notice. We just ask her if we could get help, and then she starts doing all the homework problems on the board, giving us all the answers.

"Psst." I looked behind me and there wasn't anybody. Then I looked down to the ground. There was Brick, trying to not let the teacher see he was out of his seat.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Do you have lead?" he asked. I face palmed. He is seriously gonna get up and hide just to ask for a piece of lead? I took a piece out of my green pencil and gave it to him. "Thanks, bitch." he said and ran back to his seat.

"Fucking dumbass." I muttered. From the corner of my eye, I could see my friend Sylvia folding a piece of paper. I turned to look at her, and she smiled as she placed the piece of paper on my desk. Silvia was best friends with Dalina. They get in fights a lot. And I mean a lot. Not physically, like "Imma beat your fucking ass!" or "Punch, pow, bam!" or any of the kind that I like to get in. They get in fights when you just stop talking to each other and ignore one another. I'm always the one to try and help them get to talk to each other again. I try hard, but usually, they apologize and they start talking again. The only problem of when they start talking is that they ignore me sometimes. They're so busy talking sometimes that they forget about me and leave me behind. But that's alright. I usually walk alone when going to my classes. Not all the time, but I usually do.

If you're wondering how she looks, here are a few things: Silvia has wavy, light brown hair. She has dark brown eyes and plump pink lips. Even though her hair is puffy and she hates it because of that, it's really soft and fluffy. But there are also things that I don't like about her. Like the fact that sometimes she asks: "What would you do if I told you that I also like Butch?" she told me this last week. I took it that she was playing, and told her "I will fucking kill you." But then when I saw her eyes linger toward him in the cafeteria, that's when I realized she wasn't playing. I don't get why she's going for Butch. She says she likes Hal. My friend Stephanie also likes Hal. She told me she has since she first saw him, which was since they were in elementary school. He started talking to her in fifth grade. And I could tell from the look on her face when she was telling me, that she was very happy that they talk.

Silvia also claims to like a guy in my sixth and seventh period. His name is Jason. We don't really talk much. We don't talk at all, actually. So the friendship with me and Silvia, I'd say that we're frienemies. Sometimes she tries to offend me and be mean to me, but no one can be mean to _this._ I always reply with a smart remark and she shuts her mouth.

Sometimes I really just wanna give her a high five. On the face. With a chair.

* * *

When we got to fifth period, Blossom looked suspicious. Like if there was something she knew that me and Bubbles didn't. When I entered the class, she and Bubbles were already sitting down on their seats. Blossom was in front of me and Bubbles was behind. I had decided to write Blossom a note. I wrote it down on a piece of lined paper, asking what was wrong. She knows she can't fool me into thinking nothing's wrong. I know her faces.

_ Nothing_

That's what she wrote back. I got impatient with the notes. So I whispered instead. "What do you mean _nothing_? Your face is telling me you know something that me and Bubbles don't know." I said.

"Huh?" Bubbles asked as she stopped playing with her hair. I could feel her eyes looking at me and Blossom from her seat behind me. "I'll tell you guys later." she said, not looking back at me. She faced forward, looking a the teacher as she read at the speed of a snail. I sighed. "You better tell us when we get home." I put my head down for a while. What could it be? Did she get in trouble? Detention? Now, _that_ would be surprising. I took out a piece of mint gum and popped it in my mouth. I put my head down again and closed my eyes.

"Buttercup, put your head up and throw that gum away." I heard the teacher say. I put my head up, didn't bother getting up to throw away what I was chewing. "I don't have gum."

"I just saw you chewing it."

"No you didn't."

"How are you gonna tell me what I saw?"

"I wasn't chewing anything. You must be delusionating." I heard Hal snicker. I remembered how Butch used to talk back to Ms. Gilbert like this when he was in that class. Guess that's one thing we have in common: we like to get teachers pissed.

"Open your mouth." the teacher ordered. I hid the gum under my tongue and opened wide.

"Ahhh Hawy?" I asked. I meant to say happy, but with my mouth opened, I couldn't say the 'p' sound.

"Buttercup!" Blossom rage-whispered.

"If I catch you chewing gum that's gonna be a referral." Ms. North threatened.

"Ha, like I care." I muttered. Hal, who was sitting on the desk next to me, snickered again.

"I'm rubbing off on you." he said.

"No you're not." I told him. "I was already like this. I just had to get used to this place."

* * *

"Come on, Buttercup." Dalina grabbed my arm and pushed me towards the door. "Hey, here's your pen!" Brick said. He tried giving it to me, but I couldn't grab it. I was being dragged out the door by Dalina. "I'll get it tomorrow. Bye, motherfucker!" I said as I dissappeared into the hallway from his sight. "Hey, don't we usually go that way?" I asked as I pointed to the opposite side of the hall. I looked forward and froze.

"Yeah, but I think you'll like this way better." she said once she noticed at what I was looking at. Well, _who_ I was looking at. Butch was walking right in front of us with two other guys at his side. They all seemed to be skaters.

"No, I think I would like the other way better." I said. I tried to go back and go the other way, but Dalina pulled me back.

"No. We're going this way. That day that you weren't here, I went this way and I accidently tripped on the stairs. Butch asked if I was okay and I said yeah. Now that should've happened to _you_, and it's about to." she said as we walked a good distance from Butch. Yeah, right. Like Butch is gonna be caring about a girl he barely knows and that awkwardly gives him gum every single day. He turned to his left and his two friends kept going straight. He was heading to the stairs. Dalina and I turned, too. Luckily, there were a few other students heading down the steps, so I don't think that Butch notices we're following him.

"Wait, Dalina!" I yelled. She was walking too fast and she was leaving me behind. Butch was walking down the steps slowly, and I could feel the butterflies that fluttered around inside me. Butch turned around suddently, and he passed by me. We almost bumped into each other. He left his scent a he passed by me. I blushed at how close he had passed by. But I hid it. Only he has the power to make my cheeks this color. That little moment kept playing and playing and playing in my head. I think he didn't notice I was almost exactly behind him when he turned around to go back up the steps. But didn't he hear me when I told Dalina to wait up?

And speaking of Dalina, where is she? That little bitch didn't wait for me! I walked to Ms. Gilbert's class. And guess who I saw walking across from me, heading to the same room? Butch. He must've taken the other way. Wait, why would he take the other way if that way I was going where we almost bumped into one another leads to the same place? I looked down. Seriously, he changes my actions when he's around! Snap out of it, Buttercup! You never look down while you walk. I put my head back up an turned to my right and went in the classroom. Butch went in after me. I just noticed, Hal's back in the class! So yesterday it was just a time out.

When I sat down with Joyce and Donte, they extended their arms to me with their hand opened. "Um, please?" I said with a laugh.

"Please?" they both said in unison. I placed a piece of gum on the palm of their hand and they unwrapped it and popped it in their mouth.

"Next time if I have to remind you, you're not getting any." I said.

"Aww." they said.

Then I turned to look to my left. Instead of sitting on the corner, Butch was sitting at the group by mine. We were at the back in front of the only row of computers. He was still a bit far though, but not too much. I took out a piece for him and looked at him, butterflies dancing in me. When he noticed and looked at me too, I showed him the piece of gum as if saying "Want it?" I couldn't help but get lost in his eyes. But then I quickly went back to reality. Butch nodded and made a funny wide-eyed face and nodded slowly. I smiled and threw the piece at him. With my nerves and my hands shaking a little, it caused my aim to become not so good. The gum landed right by his desk on the carpeted floor. He looked at it. "Heh, I have bad aim." I said and laughed a shaky laugh. He bent down to pick up the gum. I swear I saw him smile! He was smiling, I made him smile! Haha, awesome, I made him smile! Stop it, Buttercup!

I turned in my seat to face forward. My hands were still shaking slightly and the butterflies were calming down. I sighed. Why do I have to feel all this? I know it's because I like him, but isn't it too much?

It was time to go home. Like always, Butch was the first one to get out the door right after the bell rung. Well, actually, while the bell rung. He's _that_ fast. He _does_ have superpowers after all. Dalina and I walked to our destinations. We went down the hall, out the door, and to the patio. We walked through the front patio.

"So Butch likes Jada." I said. Dalina shook her head.

"Not anymore." she told me. I felt relived and happy.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said.

"Awesome!"

"I know!" She headed straight to the bus area, and I turned right to go out through the gate.

"Bye." I said. She waved. When I pushed the door on the gate to get out, I saw Butch. He was walking not so far from me, talking on his phone. I felt my own vibrate in my pocket as I started walking slower and slower then stopped to wait for the lady and men to cross me. I took it out of my pocket again and pressed the green icon. Butch hung up and scrolled through his phone as the crossguards walked to the middle of the road with their stop signs.

"Hello?" I asked.

_"Buttercup, can you skip walking today and just come home flying? Remember, I_ _have to tell you guys something." _Blossom said.

"Oh yeah. I'll fly. Wait, is it bad or good?" I asked.

_"It's g- no it's bad."_

"Kay, I'll be right there." I hung up and put the phone in my pocket and zipped off. I looked back and saw Butch holding a surprised and confused face. As if he was trying to remember something. You look a whole lot familiar to me, too, so I get ya, Butch. I'm just not thinking about it too much. I'm not thinking about it at all.

When I got home, Blossom told Bubbles and I to sit and hold on tight. I was a bit confused. Are the news_ that_ bad?

"Bubbles, don't start freaking out. Buttercup, don't go loca and hunt them down." Blossom said. Umm, okay?

"So what is it?" Bubbles questioned. "Yeah, come on, spit it out already!" I said as I crossed my arms.

"Wait! Damn!" Blossom yelled.

"You made me fly instead of walking, now spill it!" I didn't get to see what direction Butch goes to. I wanna know where he lives. Just curious...

"Wait!" Blossom took a deep breath. She's exaggerating. "The Rowdyruff Boys are here. They go to our school." she finally said it. But how is that bad? And she knows them?

"How is that bad?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, they're pretty cool. I'm friends with Brick. The red one. He's really cool. And the green one, Butch, he is awesome. I don't know him like that, but I know he is." I said.

"Yeah." Bubbles agreed. "The blue one, Boomer, is really sweet. He was a big help for me on my first day and we became the closest friends. He's really nice."

"What?" Blossom stared at us in disbelief. "You guys are friends with them?" she scoffed. "Don't you remember who the Rowdyruff Boys _are_?" I looked at Bubbles. She was lost. So was I. Our pink-eyed sister noticed this. "Oh my God." Blossom muttered. "You guys don't remember the_ Rowdyruff_ Boys?" she asked. "You guys! Bubbles," she paused and looked up at the ceiling. Then she looked at my blue-eyed sister. "Remeber that blond boy when we were young? With the deep blue eyes, and electrical powers? The one that you kissed multiple times that one day we were fighting with them?" Blossom asked. Bubbles still looked lost, but her face also showed she was remembering some. "The boy that you wanted to kiss to try to defeat them. You were like 'Ohh!I want the blond! I think he's cute!" Blossom added. Bubbles then giggled.

"Hehe, yeah!" she giggled more.

"Guess what? That's Boomer!" Blossom said. Bubbles stopped giggling. "Boomer? No wonder he looked so familiar..." Bubbles said, mostly to herself. I stood up from the couch. "I still don't remember shit." I said.

"Buttercup, do you remember your first kiss on the cheek?" Blossom asked me. Umm, I remember a dude with black hair and green eyes with a stupid cowlick on his hair.

"Umm, yeah?"

"Remember those guys we had to kiss to make them explode? The boys who nearly killed us?"

"You mean those three dudes that looked like us? The ones that were made by... Mojo... To destroy us." My voice slowed down as realization slapped me on the face. The green eyes, the black spikes, the superpowers and the familiar names. Red eyes and auburn hair. Butch's dark shade of green and my light shade of the same color. Both have big eyes and we both have superpowers. How could I not notice right away? And Brick. The same hair color as my sister. His color being red and Blossom's being pink. His red eyes and her pink ones. Both had rare eyes. Nobody has red eyes. And the last one I remember was a blondie. Like Bubbles. His respective color being dark blue and my sisters' being light blue. How could I not fucking notice? I should've thought about it instead of leaving it like that. I knew they looked familiar. And I decided to not think about it. I thought it wasn't important. But, they changed, right?

"But they changed. Boomer is really sweet and nice. He defended me from a pervert who was giving me rude comments. Boomer changed. I don't know about the other two..." See? They changed!

"Like I said, Brick is pretty cool." I said. I tried acting like everything was alright.

"I kinda agree with you on that. He was sweet with me. He still is. I found out he was a Rowdyruff Boy today. But I didn't tell him I'm a Powerpuff Girl." Blossom told us.

"Then why did you say it was bad news if you guys are cool?" I asked.

"We're "cool" only because he doesn't know I'm a puff. If he knew, then it will go back to hating each other!"

"You don't know that." I said.

"Well, you guys know what you need to know now. I'm going to Melissa's to hang out for a while." Blossom said before she left out the door. I know she wants to be friends with Brick. It's obvious Brick likes her. I noticed since that time when he told me that he met her.

"Boomer really did that for you?" I asked. Bubbles nodded.

"Do you think he'll stop talking to me if I tell him I'm a Powerpuff Girl?" she asked with worry in her tone.

"I don't know. But you have to tell him. I'm gonna tell Brick." I said. "I'll be upstairs in my room." I zipped up the stairs, went in my room and locked the door after closing it. As I walked towards my bed, realization began hitting me in the face again as I thought about what Blossom just told us. My knees gave out and I fell on the carpeted ground, sitting down. I _fell_ for a Rowdyruff. I_ like_ a Rowdyruff? I have a _crush_ on a Rowdyruff! That's it. It means it can't be. It's impossible for a puff and ruff to be together. So even if he did like me back, it's impossible. Completely impossible. I stood up and threw myself into my bed with my face on my pillow. It's true what Blossom said. If they knew we were the Powerpuff Girls, they would hate us again. But I just couldn't believe one thing.

_ I fell for a Rowdyruff..._

* * *

**A/N: I updated GHTP but not Forbidden Love. I know. It's on the works, I'm in a bit of... *sigh* writer's block... But don't worry, the next chapter will be out soon.**

** So Buttercup realizes she fell for an old enemy! Will she go back to hating Butch's guts or are her feelings _that_ strong that they won't change and she will continue to like him?**

**Review, tell me what you think about this chapter! See you next chapter! :) Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Back with chapter 3!**

**Just want to quickly say that I'm still working on Forbidden Love. Chapter will be out soon, promise!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! You should know that!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Having a Friend Over

* * *

It's been a week since I found out I was head over heels for a Rowdyruff. I thought that I was gonna stop liking him and go back to hating his ass, but nothing really happened. As much as I wanted to hate him again, I couldn't. I wanna tell my sisters about my feelings for Butch. It won't be really a problem because I found out that I'm not the only one that fell for the enemy. Bubbles fell for her blondie counterpart. I know Blossom has the hots for Brick, but she just doesn't realize it.

I stopped talking to Brick the day after I found out that they were the Rowdyruff Boys. He was confused because I didn't tell him the reason I stopped being his friend. Hal was also confused. But I told him. Then he told Brick. Brick and I talked about it for a while, and we're friends again. Now we understood why we both had superpowers and why our sibblings looked alike. Brick told his brothers the next day. He said Boomer wasn't bothered by it, and that Butch couldn't care less. That Butch didn't hate me, but that he didn't exactly like me, either. That I was just like any other person to him. I still gave him gum everyday. Well, until he was removed from Ms. Gilbert's class. She got tired of him and got him switched to another classroom. At first she wanted to send him to Maddie B., an alternative school. But I guess she changed her mind about it. So she just switched his class. That sucks because now I have no classes with him whatsoever. I miss his stupidness. And the smile he always gave me sometimes after he'd take the gum. That showed that he really didn't hate me anymore.

I also became sort of a stalker... I just started off by looking at his Facebook, then maybe his...Instagram. And his, uh, Ask. And Vine. And maybe searched him up on Google and Youtube... Don't fucking judge me! I can't be the only person in the world that has done that! Come on!

And I also found out he had a girlfriend whose name is Jessica Muhlberry. Had one. He broke up with her. Wanna know how I know? They had each other's names on their Instagram, but now they don't. And I've seen him flirting with many girls at school lately. Which by the way makes me wanna go up to those blond bitches and rip their pretty little wavy blond hair off.

"See you at school, Buttercup. I know I shouldn't mind asking because I should already know the answer but, are you flying with us or are you walking like always?" Blossom asked as she washed her dish.

"Walking. I can listen to music longer when I walk then when I fly." I replied.

"Really? Or do you just wanna see your little _boyfriend_?" Bubbles teased. I glared at her.

"Shut up, Baby Blue because you're always going to the middle lunch line in the cafeteria because little Blue Boy lines up there." I said. I watched my little sister's cheeks turn pink.

"Shut up." she said as I took a bite out of my last half-eaten pancake.

I didn't tell my sisters that I liked Butch. They just _think_ I do. You know I do, but I haven't told them. I want to tell them, but what's the point in doing that? Blossom and I both know Bubbles is crazy for Boomer. We can tell Boomer has the hots for her, too. It's easy to tell. Boomer got added to our fifth period, that's where I started getting hints he likes my sister. One time, Bubbles' clumsy self had dropped her binder on the ground. Bubbles bent down to get it, but she hadn't realized Boomer was bending down to get her binder for her at the same time, too. And you can guess what happened after; their heads bumped together. Boomer had gotten the binder and gave it to her. He was blushing like crazy. So was Bubbles. They make it pretty obvious they like each other, but both are too slow to notice. Other people do, but they don't. Sometimes I just want to tell them, but I also want for them to notice themselves.

"So see you at school?" Blossom asked. I nodded.

"Mmhmm." I said. Bubbles and Blossom left the house when they were done with breakfast, a pink and blue streak left in the kitchen. It soon faded away. I stood up, shoved the rest of my delicious pancake in my mouth and grabbed my green binder. I dropped off my plate in the sink before zipping out. I stopped on the grey sidewalk, unlocking my iPhone and looking through my music list. I pressed shuffle and placed my lime green earphones in my so-called ears. I held my binder in my right hand under my arm and walked slowly, my light green Converse getting wet by the grass. It rained last night? I stepped on the gray sidewalk and began heading straight.

I looked down at my iPhone for a second to change the song, and when I looked up, I saw Butch walking on the sidewalk the opposite side from me. He looked fresh out of the shower. I felt my own slightly wet hair dampen my back. His ebony hair was, like always, spiked up. Naturally. No gel, no nothing to keep it up. I wonder how that's possible? I took a quick look at what he was wearing. Gray shorts and a three-striped shirt with a pocket at the right side and DC shoes. The first stripe at the top was dark green, the middle stripe was gray, and the last stripe was black. I looked away from him before he could catch me looking at him. From the corner of my eye though, I could see him take a small glance at me. My stomach did flips and turns when he did. I placed my phone at my back pocket, and looked straight ahead. Just a couple more steps to go and then the crossguards cross me. I raised my hand and moved my side bangs to the right. My bangs got pretty long. I don't wanna cut them, though. I started liking them long. Blossom always tells me to cut them, but my answer is always no.

I stopped at the corner of my side of the sidewalk. Butch stopped at the corner of his. The two crossguards made their way to the middle of the road. As they did, Butch and I looked a each other at the same time, and we made eye contact. I was the first to look away. After we crossed, I headed to the front gate of the school while he headed to go through the back.

When I went through the gate, I could feel eyes on me. I hate attention. They always look you up and down, inspecting what you wear. I walked straight to where my friends and I always meet. Outside by the library. There's shade there, and a couple of benches. I always get here first sometimes, to save the spots. I'm the one most people fear most, so I got the job to save the spots. This time though, Stephanie got here first. She sat cross-legged in a sundress or something like that. I don't know much about dresses. That would be Bubbles.

Let me tell you a little about Stephanie. We could say that she's like Bubbles. Always wearing skirts and dresses. She brings different hair down hair do's. She has gorgeous brown eyes and black, wavy mid-back length hair. Stephanie's in all my periods, excluding first and the last two. She's a nice person, but can be nasty when needed. She's sort of a tough person, but not as tough and strong as me, though. You know that. Stephanie is crushing on the same guy that Rachel is. Hal. They both like him. A lot. One time, I tried helping Stephanie out. Hal had asked me for the math homework, but I lied and said I didn't have it. I sent him with Stephanie to see if she had it. I knew she had it. She had agreed to let him see it, but then Rachel came in and said "Mine is checked by the teacher. Wanna see mines instead?" Of course, Hal was gonna pick hers. It was supposely "checked by the teacher". Rachel can be cool, but she's more of a bitch. I don't know if Stephanie is trustworthy, though. I don't trust people easily. I don't trust anybody in this school except for Hal and Brick. I trust Dalina, too. Stephanie hasn't lied to me about anything. Never, since the first day I stepped into this school. Nobody has ever lied to me in this school so far, actually.

"Hey, Buttercup." Stephanie greeted. I sat by her and pulled out and earphone.

"Hey." I said back.

"I saw Butch come in shortly after you did. He came from the back of the school." Stephanie said.

"Yup. I know. I saw him. We made eye contact for a couple of seconds before we crossed. We both walk home, you know." I told her.

A few minutes passed by and the whole gang showed up little by little. Rachel kept trying to get my phone. She doesn't understand what hands off means! "I'm gonna take a little walk." I said as I stood up. Usually someone tags along, but this time the girls just nodded. I listened to my music as I walked around the school patio. I spotted Butch a couple of times sitting at a table along with some friends and two blond girls. I figured they were Maison and Jessica. He still talks to her? I prevented looking at his direction and kept my eyes on my phone screen. I had clicked a playlist when I felt two fingers stab my sides. I jumped, but at the same time I had elbowed whoever had done that. I turned around and saw Hal clutching his stomach.

"Remind me not to ever do that again." he managed to say through the pain. I winced, feeling it.

"My bad. Are you okay?" I put my hand on his shoulder and we started walking again. "I think you ripped my stomach from the inside." he said.

"Aww, come on. You can take worse than that. Tell me you can take worse than that." I said. He stood up straight.

"What you listening to?" he asked as he took my right earphone and put it to his right ear. I guess he can take worse than that "I want to hear you sing." he said suddenly.

"Ha, I don't sing. I can't." I said.

"You don't know that if you haven't tried." I watched as Hal pulled out a five dollar bill.

"What are you doing?"

"If you sing I'll give you this." he said, waving the bill in front of me. I stared at it greedily. Then I snatched it.

"Fine. But not here. Too many people." I said.

"Let's go to the back of the library building near the gym." Hal took my hand and lead me to said place. It wasn't far from the front patio, but it was more empty and quiet. When we got there, we leaned against the wall and sat on the fresh grass under a shadow. I handed him my phone.

"Pick a song." I said. Hal took it and scrolled through. "This one." he clicked a random song, not bothering to look at the title. But I saw it. It was 'The Harold Song' by Ke$ha. That's not even in there because of me. Bubbles has that song in it. But I've heard it before, so I know the beat and how the song goes. "Try it." he said. I looked at his eyes. They were gray at the moment, matching with his Kona Skatepark T-shirt.

"Fine." I said. I pressed play and waited for it to begin.

Buttercup double-tapped the screen and the lyrics to the song showed. She opened her mouth to begin.

_I miss your soft lips, I miss your white sheets_  
_I miss the scratch of your un-shaved face on my cheek_  
_And this is so hard 'cause I didn't see_  
_That you were the love of my life and it kills me_

_I see your face in strangers on the street_  
_I still say your name when I'm talking in my sleep_  
_And in the limelight, I play it off fine_  
_But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light_

"Hey, have any of you seen Hal?" Butch asked all of a sudden. Jessica looked over where he saw Hal leave with another girl.

"He left that way with some black-haired girl." she said as she pointed.

"I gotta ask him something. Be right back." Butch could hear a beautiful voice as he got closer and closer to the back of the library building. He walked slower and slower the closer he got. He reached the corner of the building and stood there. He didn't get noticed.

_The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed_  
_Young love murder that is what this must be_  
_I would give it all to not be sleeping alone, alone_

_Remember the time we jumped the fence when_  
_The stones were playing and we were too broke to get in_  
_You held my hand and they made me cry a while_  
_I swore to God it was the best night of my life_

_Or when you took me across the world_  
_We promised that this would last forever but now I see_  
_It was my past life, a beautiful time_  
_Drunk off of nothing but each other 'till the sunrise_

_They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me_  
_Young love murder, that is what this must be  
I would give it all to not be sleeping alone_

Buttercup stopped there. "And I'll stop there." she said. Butch was still at the corner of the wall. 'She's good.' he thought.

"Why did you pick that one? It's not even there because I like it. My sister is the one who has that in there. I can't delete it for some reason." Buttercup said.

"I dunno. Maybe because it said Harold." Hal replied. "But you were good."

Butch stepped out, Hal and Buttercup turning to look at him. "Very."

* * *

"And I'll stop there." I said. I felt like somebody was watching and listening. Yeah, Hal was watching. But I felt as if there was somebody else. It was empty right now, so who else could it be?

I saw a shadow show up from the corner of my eye and I turned my head along with Hal. Butterfly invasion in my stomach! I'm about to explode! It was Butch. He was the one who was listening? No, no. But I was horrible. Now what?

"Umm, hey, Hal. I wanted to ask you something." Butch said. He didn't sound so sure.

"What?" Hal asked. Butch scratched his head and laughed.

"I, I forgot." he said. "I'll ask you later if I remember." he then looked at me. "Was that you singing?" he asked. I blushed.

"Y-yeah. I know, I can't sing. I was horrible, huh?"

"No, no! You were pretty awesome. I like your voice." Butch smiled. I blushed even more. I tried covering it with my hand. "I'll be waiting for my gum." he smiled a me one last time before walking away. I stared blankly on the floor. That has got to be the longest we've ever talked.

"Buttercup?" I heard Hal ask. I couldn't react, I couldn't speak. Butch and I were talking a few seconds ago. We were talking! "Bitch!" Hal yelled. I glared at him.

"What do you want, asshole?" I yelled. He smirked.

"I saw your blush. I don't think he missed it." Hal said.

"I hope he did." I murmured. The bell rung and I stood up. "Come on, let's go to class and write shit on the board for these bitches." I said. We always write on the board when we get to class first than anyone else. Funny stuff.

"Kay. Let's go. I have something in mind already." Hal stood up, took my hand, and we ran to first period which was in front of us.

When the bell rung signaling second period, I was first to come out of the classroom. Stephanie came to me with a big smile on her face. I wonder what happened with her. She stood next to me and we walked side by side. "Guess what?" she said happily.

"What?" I asked.

"Butch likes you!" she exclaimed. I choked on my own spit the third time today.

"What?" I asked when I was done coughing. This can't be. This has to be a dream of some sort.

"Butch likes you!" she repeated. Here's where the 'I'm not sure I can trust Stephanie' thing comes in. "Wait, how do you know?" I asked. "Well, my friend and I were talking about who likes who, and she mentioned Butch's name. So I remembered you were crazy, and I mean crazy for him, so I made sure to listen closely. Then she described the girl. She said she had green eyes, and black hair with blue highlights at the ends, that she always gave him gum everyday, and that she used to be in his sixth and seventh period class!" I couldn't believe it. This has got to be a joke or something. I can't digest this.

"Wh-Why?"

"Oh, she told me that, too. She said that he told her he likes you because you're tough, strong, you have kisseable cheeks, you have a good body, and he likes it when you give him gum."

"How does she know this?" I questioned.

"She's friends with him. Oh, she told me not to tell anyone, so don't tell anybody I told you she told me!" Stephanie warned. That's where it might be a lie. People usually keep lies by telling people not to tell. But it could be true that the girl didn't want anybody to know. Butch could've told the girl to keep it secret or something.

"But ohmyGod, he likes you!" Stephanie jumped up and down.

"Woah, calm down." I said as I put both hands on her shoulders. I should be the one doing that, but I'm not like that. She could be lying. I really don't fully trust her yet. I need Blossom or Dalina in this. I don't think Dalina would believe this. I could ask Blossom maybe? First I need to tell her all this. She doesn't know I like a Rowdyruff. I wonder what her reaction would be? I let go of Stephanie's shoulders. But what if it's true? What will happen from there? Great, now she's gonna have me thinking about this all the time.

"Come get some water with me." Dalina said as she popped up behind me while I walked up the steps. I nodded. When we reached up, we turned left and by the elevator were two water fountains. Dalina drunk from one then put her head up. Wait, has Butch passed by yet?

"Drink more!" I said. Dalina looked confused a first, but when she saw me looking down the steps, she smiled and continued drinkig again. I caught a glimpse of his spiky black hair and felt a tingle in my stomach. I turned to Dalina and acted like I was waiting for her. Then Butch passed by. He looked at me when he first stepped through the door, but then he turned right and headed to class. "Come on." I said. "He passed by. He looked at me, he looked at me, he looked at me!" I said with an idiotic grin. I made it go away and turned it into a smile. "Ermergerd. Oh, and this morning! Hal payed me to sing a song and-"

"Hal _payed_ you to sing a song?" Dalina repeated, but in a questioning way.

"Yeah. But dude, Butch heard me. He told me I was very good and that he liked my voice." I said. I tried not to seem too happy about it. I tried keeping my cool. I wouldn't usually get all happy over something like this, but there's just something about him.

"Come on, let's go to second period." Dalina grabbed my arm and we walked to second period just in time before the bell rung.

Third period passed, fourth period passed, lunch passed, and fifth period passed. I was thinking about what Stephanie had told me. I have all day in every single period. I have asked her a million times if it was true and I asked her a lot of questions I knew the answer to to see if it was true. Some proved she was telling the truth, some proved she wasn't. So I really don't have an answer yet. Right now, I was walking down the hallway with Hal. He better not get kicked out of the class. I need him. He's like my brother. Classes are boring without him.

"Brick is probably flirting with your sister as we walk." Hal laid to cut the silence.

"Haha, yeah." I laughed. "I'm bored, so..." I bumped my hips on his and made him lose balance and fall to the side. Before he could hit the floor, he grabbed onto a locker. I laughed.

"Oh, so you wanna play that game, huh?" he asked. A playful smirk formed on his lips. I took a step away from him.

"Don't you think about it." I tried to sound serious and threatening, but I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, I just asked. I didn't say I was gonna do anything." he said, holding his hands up. Then he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I'm fucking watching you, motherfucker." I said as I did the "I'm watching you" sign.

"Man, give me a hug instead, sis. You're so mean, calling me names and stuff." he said as he wrapped an arm around my waist. I felt heat on my cheeks but hid it. I poked his side and he released me to touch his ribs. "Oww! See? You're so mean." he said. I smiled.

"How can you call me mean? I'm an angel." I said with a bright, innocent smile. There was practically a halo above my head.

"No, definately not."

"I know, right? You're not exactly an angel, either." We got to the class door and he opened the door.

"Bitchy ladies first." he said.

"Then I don't know why you're holding the door when you're supposed to be going in." I said with a smirk.

"Eww, no." he said as I went in the classroom. I realized why he said that and waited for him to come in.

"You're thinking wrong!"

"You are, too."

"No I'm not!"

"Then how did you understand what I meant?" I stayed silent. First one to win against me. He's good.

"Whatever, bitch." I said and walked to my desk and sat down. I looked back at the corner where Butch used to sit at. Now it was empty. No more laughs like before. I sighed. "Hey, baby." I heard Donte say by me. I smiled and rolled my eyes as I turned to look at him. "Had a good time last night, eh?" he asked.

"Ha, you wish you could get laid by this." This is how me and Donte play. We can say he's a pervert. But he's pretty funny.

"Oohh, burn!" Calvin said as he passed by. He didn't even know what we were talking about.

"Have you seen Joyce?" Donte asked.

"Nope." I said, popping the p. "Why do you ask?" I said as I gave him a smirk.

"You thinking the wrong thing. I don't like her like _that."_ He said.

"Sure."

Ms. Gilbert closed the door and class started.

* * *

When the bell rung, I decided to walk with Dalina to the back of the school were the buses are at. It was silent while we walked, and I hate silence.

"So Butch likes Jada." I said as we walked.

"Nope." Dalina said.

"Huh?"

"He doesn't." Dalina told me.

"But you told me he did."

"He use to. He doesn't like her anymore."

That kinda fits, doesn't it? Him breaking up with Jessica, and not liking Jada anymore, and now Stephanie pops up saying that he likes me? It kinda fits... But I still can't believe it. It fits, but I don't believe it.

"See you tomorrow." I said after she reached her bus. I walked back and then walked out the black gate. Butch went out a couple of seconds before I did.

He was in front of me, walking not so far away. We were a couple of feet away from each other. I took out my phone and scrolled through my music list. Before I coul tap anything, I felt two fingers stab my sides and I jumped but kept myself from screaming. I turned around to see who it was. Hal.

"I thought this morning you said you weren't gonna do that again." I said. He got by me and we started walking together side-by-side.

"I know but I like how you jump when I do it. Most girls scream, but you don't." He put his hands and his pockets as he walked.

"Eww." I said, thinking the wrong way.

"Dirty minded!" Hal yelled. I laughed. The crossguards held up their signs and told us to go. Butch was the first to cross. Then Hal and I went across.

"Where are you going, anyway? Don't you ride the bus?" I questioned as Hal and I went across then turned right to go straight.

"What? I can't walk my best friend to her house?"

"How are you gonna get home?" I asked.

"I can stay at yours or I can go to Butch's." Hal said.

"Your parents must be awesome. If they let you do that."

"They are. So is it okay if I stay with you? Or should I go with Butch after you get home?" He questioned.

"Whatever you want." I said as I kicked a small rock.

"I'll stay with you." We walked in silence for a while. Then Hal nudged me. I looked at him and he move his eyes toward Butch. I looked at him and looked at the ground, smiling automatically.

"I knew you were gonna do that." Hal said.

"Shut up." Silence again. "I'm tired! I need to buy a Penny board." I said. Hal got in front of me and tapped his shoulders.

"Uhh, what are you doing?" I asked.

"You're tired, aren't you?" he asked. I smiled.

"You're _awesome_!" I exclaimed before getting on his back. I could fly and take him with me, but I think this is better.

"You're not heavy at all." Hal said. I looked over at Butch and I think he was looking at us, but he looked away quickly. I think.

"Don't choke me!" Hal warned.

"I'm not promising anything!" I said as he started to walk. He's the bestest most awesomest friend I've ever had.

"We're here!" he yelled when we got to my house.

"I don't wanna get off." I said.

"You have to."

"No I don't."

"Get off." Hal said. I could tell he was smiling.

"Hmm, no."

"Fine, then." He opened the door and we stepped inside. Well, _he_ stepped inside. Blossom and Bubbles were in the living room, and I bet ya they were thinking the wrong thing.

"Aww, that's cute!" Bubbles squealed.

"Don't think the wrong thing!" I said. "Up the stairs!" I said as I hit Hal on the forehead. I didn't have anywhere else to hit him.

"Ow! What the fuck?"

"Up the stairs!"

"Only if you let me play with your phone."

"Fine. But if anything happens to my baby, I will castrate you." I threatened. His eye twitched.

"Extra careful." he said before taking off up the stairs.

"They would make a good couple." I heard Blossom say. Thanks, superhearing.

"I heard that!" I yelled.

"Which one is it?" Hal asked as we stood in front of three doors.

"I love pink, so don't you think it would be the pink one?" I said sarcastically.

"Bitch." Hal muttered as he opened the green door. He walked towards my bed and he threw himself on it, crushing me.

"Bitch! You're fucking squishing my tummy!" I yelled. "Get off!"

"I can't!"

"Yes you can!"

"No!"

"Don't make me fucking tickle you!" Hal stood up quickly. "Haha, bitch."

"Fuck you." Hal said. I backed up on the bed and pointed to him.

"No!" Hal smiled and laughed then sat by me on the bed.

"You are the craziest friend I have ever had." he said.

"You are the very first person to give me a piggy back ride knowing I could fly. So that makes you the awesomest."

"You're still a bitch."

"And you're still a dumbass."

"Bitch."

"Dumbass."

"Bitch."

"Dumbass."

"Bitch!"

"_Dumbass_!"

"_Bitch_!"

I jumped on top of him, pinning his hands on the bed. I looked at his eyes which looked gray at the moment, matching with his shirt. His bangs were messy, and he looked at my green eyes. "Did we have homework?" I asked. I could feel it getting a bit awkward, so I tried breaking it.

"No, thanks goodness." he replied.

"I'm sleepy." I said. My hands softened around his wrists.

"It's four in the afternoon!"

"I know, but I usually take a quick nap after I get home from school."

"Then take a nap." I layed next to Hal and took out my phone. "Here." I said, handing it to him. "But remember what I told you."

"Yeah, that you will castrate me if anything happened to your "baby"."

"Yeah. Imma take a little nap." I closed my eyes, but opened them again. "But you're staying the night. What are you gonma wear tomorrow for school?" I asked. "I have clothes in my string bag. I'm prepared, bitch."

"Kay." I said and closed my eyes. "Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Hey, you wanna know what my friend Stephanie told me?" I asked.

"I want your opinion. I don't really know if it's true." I said.

"Sure."

"Well, she told me that this morning her friend told her that supposedly Butch likes me." I said.

"Really?" Hal asked.

"Yeah. But I don't know wether to believe her or not. I don't really have my full trust on her."

"And I don't really know her, so I don't know either."

"But what if he does? What will happen from there?" I asked.

"I dunno. Wait, weren't you gonna go to sleep?" Hal said as he looked at me.

"Oh yeah. Goodnight." I layed with my stomach flat on the bed and my hands under my pillow.

"Good afternoon." Hal corrected me.

"Whatever." I said. I don't know what came over me. I grabbed his arm and hugged it close to me as I closed my eyes. I really didn't know what came over me.

"Umm, Buttercup?" he asked.

"Shut the hell up, I'm sleeping!"

"But I can't play without my left hand! I need both my hands to play this game!"

"I don't give a damn!" I heard him sigh.

"I'm gonna lose..."

"Too bad!"

"You're mean!"

"You are, too and I don't say shit!"

"How am I mean?" I opened my eyes but still held his arm. "On your ask page, that girl or guy, whatever it was, asked you 'Is there any person you regret meeting?' and your ass was like 'no but it would probably be you'"

"Why did they ask that question in the first place?"

"It's a website to ask questions!"

"Shut up and go to sleep!"

"I hate you." I said. He looked at the ground. He took it seriously? "Not for real, though. I'm just playing with you." I said quickly and hugged his arm tighter.

"Oh. Just go to sleep." he said as he put his free hand over my eyes and smiled. I drifted off to sleep after.

**Normal P.O.V**

Hal looked around the room, thinking of what to do. He could sleep, but he didn't want to. He wasn't sleepy yet. He looked over at Buttercup's sleeping face. How could she have fallen for Butch? Hal didn't know why it bothered him so much. And after she told him that he might like her back, it made him feel weird. Like he hoped that it wasn't true. He couldn't have fallen for her. She's just a really good close friend.

He sighed and looked at Buttercup's phone in his hand. He looked through it's games and played them all until finally, he got bored. He looked at the digital clock by the bed and it read 7:04. Have I been playing games that long? He asked himself. He layed back more on the bed and layed to his side, facing a sleeping Buttercup. A smile forced itself on his lips and he close his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

One hour later...

"Buttercup! It's time for dinner!" Blossom yelled outside Buttercup's room door. It wasn't locked, but Blossom knew better than to open it just like that. When her green-eyed sister didn't answer, she slowly opened the door. She peeked in and saw the most adorable scene in front of her. She smiled. There, on Buttercup's bed, lay her and Hal together. They were cuddled in each other's arms and they didn't even know. Hal had his arm around Buttercup's waist and Buttercup had her left leg on top of both his legs. Her left arm hugged him and her hand was on his shoulder. Her mouth was slightly opened and Hal was lightly snoring. Blossom fought back a giggle. She went out and closed the door silently behind her.

"She's sleeping." Blossom announced as once she was back in the kitchen.

"What happened with Hal? Wasn't he in there with her?" Bubbles asked as she set a plate of food down on her side of the table.

"Oh he's in there with her, alright." Blossom responded. She took a seat in front of her plate of food.

"Who is Hal?" the Professor questioned.

"He's Buttercup's guy friend." Blossom replied first.

"Yeah. He's really nice." Bubbles said.

"He's here right now?" the Professor asked.

"He's sleeping with Buttercup right now. They look so cute." Blossom said.

"Really? I wanna see!" Bubbles was about to stand up, but Blossom stopped her.

"After you finish eating." she said.

"Buttercup brought a boy here without my permission? Oh, she's gonna hear it." Professor said to himself. He wasn't home when the girls got home from school. He was at work.

Bubbles and Blossom looked at each other. "Someones in trouble..." Blossom said as Bubbles giggled.

"Yup!"

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes, but everything was blurry. I closed them again. Then I felt something warm beside me. I opened my eyes again and blinked a few times before my vision became clear. I looked around, then looked at my side and saw Hal there. I was puzzled and rolled onto the floor. I had forgetten he was here. I was at the edge of the bed, which helped me to fall.

I yelled as I fell face-first into the floor. Good thing there's carpet over it. I heard shuffling on the bed and I stood up. "Oww..." I said as I helped myself up. When I looked at the bed, Hal was there, his color changing eyes looking around the room, trying to recognize it maybe. "Don't remember this room?" I asked before yawning.

"Buttercup? What am I doing here?" he asked.

"You're sleeping over, dumbass. You're still half asleep." I said. His eyes were only half-way opened.

"No I'm not. I'm totally awa..." he paused to yawn. "...ke." he finished. Then he turned around and started snoring again. I tried not to laugh. I smiled, though. I went over to him and put the covers over him. It's kind of chilly because if the air conditioner. I tiptoed my way to the door and quietly went out, closing the door with a soft "click". I turned around. My smile faded away. I grinned.

"Hi?" I said.

The Professor gave me a stern look. My grin faded away and I sighed. "Mind explaining?" he asked once we were downstairs in the living room. I was sitting on the large couch and he was standing up.

"Well, he rides the bus and he wanted to walk me home. So he brought me and he asked me if I wanted him to stay at my house or if he could stay at Butch's, so I said he could stay here. I didn't think it would bother you..."

"Well yes, bringing a _boy_ in my house _does_ bother me."

"I'm sorry. But, Hal is really trustworthy! He's a really nice guy! Isn't he?" I turned to look at Bubbles and Blossom who were hiding in the kitchen. I knew they were eavesdropping.

"Come out, girls. I know you're there." Bubbles and Blossom came out slowly and walked in the living room. They both sat beside me.

"Isn't Hal a good guy?" I asked them. They both nodded.

"He's pretty cool." Blossom said.

"Yeah. And really nice." Bubbles agreed. We all grinned after.

"Alright. Fine, you're out from this one." Professor said.

"So Hal can come over now and stay once in a while?" I asked.

He sighed. "Yes." he then walked to his lab.

"Yes!" I punched the air.

"Ahh!" I heard a short scream from upstairs. I zipped up the stairs and went into my room. Hal wasn't on the bed anymore. I looked under the bed from the left side and saw Hal on the floor on the other side. I stood up and walked towards him. "What happened to you?" I asked, holding back a laugh.

"I fell." he said, his voice muffled.

"No shit. What? Where you having sex with my pillows?"

"Yes. I was fucking your pillows." he said as he tried standing up. He only turned around, his back now on the floor. "Help me." he said as he raised a hand.

"Hmmm, no." I said.

"Please?"

"No."

"Bitch!"

"Still no!"

"Ugh." he grabbed my hand and pulled it to try standing up, but he ended up pulling me down with him. Now, I was on top of him.

"See what happens when you don't help me up?" he asked.

"Oh, shut up." I stood up and helped him up, too.

"See how easy that was?"

"Shut up, asshole."

"Bitch."

"Dumbass."

"Dick sucker."

"Motherfucker."

"I'm hungry."

"Me too."

"I'm hungrier than you."

"Nuh uh. Come on, let's go to the kitchen and see if they left us some food." I said and walked to the door.

"Yeah." Hal said, following behind me.

"Bitch."

"Dumbass."

"Bitch."

"_Dumbass!_"

"_Bitch!_"

I love this motherfucker.

* * *

**A/N: Haha! Loved writing this chapter! Did you like it? Review and show me if you did or not!**

**So do you think that Hal might be falling for Buttercup when he knows clearly she's crushing on Butch? Is it true what Stephanie said about Butch liking Buttercup?**

**So this is the third chapter, Gummies! Imma call you guys Gummies from now on! Is that okay with you, Gummies?**

**But Review, Follow if you haven't, Favorite if you haven't, but review! It helps me a lot. And I appreciate it. So until next chapter, Gummies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hea, is chapta four! Me hopes yu like it veryy veryy mooch!**

**I apologize for lasting a long ass time in updating. New chapter for FL is on the works at the moment and will be up soon. This time, for reals. **

**So sit back, grab a soda, chips, a cat, whatever, and chillax. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh, and don't be thinking that it's rushed, it's not. It's part of how the story goes. I'm not rushing it or anything.**

**Disclaimer: I do not owns the Powerpuff Girls. Now enjoy, Gummies!  
**

* * *

**_Chapter Four: Skateboarding Lesson_**

* * *

Come on, come on you stupid clock. Hurry up! Hurry the fuck up!Buttercup's leg shook rapidly as she stared at the clock, her eyes narrowed. She was in fourth period, sitting beside Brick as her leg shook. It tends to do that when she gets impatient.

"Will you stop shaking that damned leg? You're shaking the whole table!" Brick glanced at him, her eyes still narrowed.

"Fuck you."

"Why is your leg shaking?" He asked.

"I'm so fucking hungry!" Buttercup yelled.

"So your leg shakes?"

"Shut up or I'll eat you!" Brick quickly shut his mouth. When Buttercup was hungry, she didn't feel like talking to anybody. All she thought about was food and her insides churning.

"Okay, class. Lunch time."

You didn't have to announce that two times for Buttercup. She quickly stood up, her chair nearly falling, and zipped out the door. She stopped, however, when she saw Butch lined up across the hallway. She quickly zipped back in the class. It was empty now, with only Hal and Brick inside. Brick was tying his cap to his belt loop.

"He's out there, he's out there, and he's talking to another blond bitch!" Buttercup said as her voice raised little by little.

"Dude, chillax. Not like they're dating." Hal said.

"But they're flirting!" Buttercup said, her hunger forgotten. "Come on." She grabbed both Brick and Hal's hands and lead them out to the hallway. "Look."

Butch was talking to another blonde girl. But not just any girl. It was Silvia. It seemed like the millionth girl he has talked to today. He was smirking, Silvia was laughing. She would get a little close to Butch and play with his hair or touch his shoulder which drove Buttercup insane and made her want to just pounce on her.

"Hal, piggy back." Buttercup said.

"What? I brought you this morning on piggy back, too!" Hal did bring her to school on his back. She said her legs were hurting and that she couldn't walk because the pain was inebitable. That was a straight up lie. But he couldn't say no to her puppy dog eyes. Especially when he's beginning to have feelings for the green-eyed girl. And here go the puppy god eyes again...

"Pwease? My legs are vewy vewy twi-ed." Buttercup said. Hal just couldn't say no.

"Ugh, fine." He bent down a bit. "Climb on you bitch." Buttercup gladly did.

"You're the best!" She exclaimed. "But you're a dumbass."

"You're a bitch."

"Dumbass."

"Bitch."

"Dumbass"

"Bitch!"

"Dumbass

"Bitch!"

"Fuck you!"

"When and where?"

Buttercup fake gasped. Brick was just there, staring at the two.

"You motherfucker!"

"Bitch!"

"Dumbass!"

"Bitch!"

"Dumbass!"

"Bitch!" Buttercup laughed and wrapped her arms tighter around Hal's neck.

"I love you, dumbass." she said. Hal's cheeks turned red, the shade of Brick's eyes. It was a good thing that Buttercup couldn't catch it, since she was on his back. But Brick noticed it. He raised a brow in suspicion. So did a certain raven-haired boy as he watched from afar.

"I-I love you too, bitch." Hal said back to Buttercup, his cheeks still blood red. Buttercup wrapped her arms around him tighter.

Butch narrowed his eyes.

* * *

"So, are you and Butch gonna get back together or are you guys done for good?" Marley asked her best friend. The blonde girl that the question was being directed to looked down at her tray of un-touched food, her cheek on the palm of her hand. She grabbed her spoon, only to start playing with her mashed potatoes."Are you gonna answer me or are you just gonna sit there, regretting what you did?"

"I don't know, okay? He's acting as if we're just friends and nothing else happened between us." Jessica finally answered.

"You guys need to talk. Just the two of you alone. And work it out like last time." Marley suggested. She removed a blond lock that has come to Jessica's face. Jessica turned to look at her friend.

"I don't think he's gonna want to give me another chance. This is the third time he has catched me with Dalton, you think he'll give me another chance?" Jessica said hopelessly.

"But it wasn't your fault; none of the times that it happened, it wasn't your fault."

"But Butch doesn't know that ."

"Then let him know."

"He's still not gonna give me a third chance."

"If it worked twice, it can work at least once more." Marley didn't want to see her friend suffer anymore. Jessica and Butch just had to get back together. She misses him, and she knew it.

"Just talk to him privately. Work. It. Out." Marley passed down her tray and then put her head down.

"I'll try."

Butch zipped out of his seventh period straight upstairs to his locker. He put his combination in the lock and pulled open his locker door. It revealed his skateboard, but there was also a strange note sticked to the black wheel of the board. He took it, and began to read it.

_Meet me at Starbucks at 6:00 p.m. We need to talk. Please go, don't just read and ignore._  
_-Jessica_

Butch stuck the note in his jeans pocket. He didn't want to go, but he wanted her back. As much as he hated to admit it, he did. So, he decided he would go.

He grabbed his board and headed out the school, riding it on his way. He didn't get caught this time. Last time, he was riding it inside the school building and got in trouble for it. But this time, no teacher saw him.

He reached the black gate and had to stop and pick up his skateboard to open the door. When he was out, he got back on his board and rode down the sidewalk to reach the corner. He looked ahead and saw his ex-enemy waiting for the crossguards. He watched as the air played with her hair and he looked at how her eyes closed slightly because of the wind hitting her face. He got distracted and didn't notice he was going too fast, getting closer to the corner and had to stop his skateboard. But Buttercup did. Butch was too busy staring at her. She grabbed Butch by the arm and floated up, lifting him up a little. She also grabbed his skatebord before it could ride away by itself.

"Are you drunk or something? Watch where you're going!" Buttercup said. She set him down and gave him back his skateboard. "Do I have something on my face? Why were you looking at me like that, that it got you so distracted that you almost crashed?"

"No, I was just... I was- I was, I was..." Butch stopped. _Am I seriously stuttering?_ He tried thinking about what to say.

"I was just looking at how much you've changed. You know, you left when we were six and now... you changed." It was half the truth, anyway.

"Oh, well, you have changed a lot, too." Buttercup said. She was getting more and more nervous by the minute.

"You changed the most, though." Butch told her. It took everything in Buttercup to not seem too happy that she was talking to him.

"How?" she questioned.

"You got prettier." he said as he set down his skateboard and put one foot on it. Then he looked at her. She was blushing. He found it to be... cute.

"Thanks... You changed and got cute yourself, too."

"You know how to ride these?" He asked as he got completely on the board and tried to do a flip. He wanted to change the conversation. He didn't want to be the one blushing.

"Not really. Hal tried teaching me once. Big fail." Buttercup replied. She looked over at the crossguards who were looking around to see if any cars were coming.

Hal. Butch remembered back to this morning when she was on Hal's back. They were having a little play argument. Then the part Butch disliked for some reason, when they said I love you to each other. Were they dating or something?

"Hey, umm, B-Cup? Are you and Hal... dating?"

"Wh-What? N-No! Why would you think that? Why the question?" Buttercup said, her cheeks looked as if there was a puddle of wine on them. That question was unexpected. Especially coming from Butch, her crush.

"Oh, uh, just asking. Anyway, I could teach you." Butch offered, pointing to his skateboard. Buttercup looked at him.

"Really?" Buttercup's nerves were calming down as she felt more and more confortable talking and being around Butch. Her cheeks started losing their deep red color from when she blushed at the question.

"Yeah. It would help with the whole not-being-enemies-anymore thing. It could mabey even make us friends." He said.

"You're not gonna let me fall on my ass like Hal did, are you?" Buttercup still felt the pain on her behind.

"Not like it will hurt much." Butch said. Buttercup's mouth fell open when she realized what he meant.

"You pervert!"

"What? It looks bouncy." Butch muttered. Buttercup punched his arm.

"Stop!" She yelled. Butch laughed.

"So you want me to teach you?" He asked. He brought his hand up and touched the spot where she had punched him. She sure can hit.

"Alright."

"But it ain't free, you know?" Butch added.

"I'm not paying you money so you could teach me how to skate! I can just get Hal to teach me or teach myself." Buttercup said.

"I don't want money." Buttercup looked confused.

"Oh." She said then. She looked around in her jeans pocket then fished out a piece of gum.

"Here." She handed it to him. Butch grabbed it.

"You thought I was gonna charge you money?"

"Well you didn't exactly say what you wanted."

"I don't need money, I can just go and steal it." Butch said. Buttercup threw him a look.

"Just playing!"

"Suure."

"You can cross now." The lady said. It sounded like it was the thousandth time she said it. It nearly was, though.

Butch rode his skateboard slowly, at the pace Buttercup was walking. "It is bouncy, though." He murmured.

"Butch." Buttercup said in a warning tone.

"Okay, okay." He went a little bit faster. "So, meet me at Kona at around... five, kay?" He asked.

"Kay." Buttercup had to raise her voice a little, since he was going farther and farther walked the sidewalk opposite from Butch. Was she really just talking to him a few moments ago? Buttercup felt like doing what she's never done before: Jump up and down and squeal with excitement. She kept her cool, fighting the feeling. She decided to take out her phone so she could entertain herself.

When Buttercup got home, she couldn't stop thinking about how she was talking to Butch. She had pinched herself like a thousand times, but it confirmed she wasn't in a dream. She thought he got sort of perverted. Well, maybe... a lot. But he was still pretty cool.

She went into her closet and looked for something that would be confortable for skating. She didn't look around much, since she has no short skirts or stuff like that that shouldn't be worn while doing that. She went for the clothes she was wearing currently: black skinny jeans and a loose lime green shirt. It looks went to her bed and layed with her stomach flat on her bed. Her phone buzzed, and she lifted up her head to see what it was. A text message. She grabbed it and opened the message. It read,

**Hey, are you doing anything today? So bored -.**-

_I would usually say no, but this time, I actually am. And guess what, when, where, and with who?_ Buttercup replied.

**What , when , where, and with who?**

Teaching me how to skate, at 5:00, Kona Skatepark, Butch

**Does that really say Butch?**

_YES IT DOES! ERMERGERD! Should I pinch myself?_

**Yes, you should.**

Buttercup pinched herself again.

_Oww it hurts! But no, I'm awake!_

**Get your ass over here then! You can hang with me until it's five.**

_Okay._

* * *

"Butch!" His red-eyed brother yelled. He was standing outside his brother's green door.

"What the hell do you want?" Butch asked. His voice was muffled, since he was in his closet and changing clothes. He opened his room door without a shirt. "What do you want?"

"I'm having a friend over."

"So?"

"So don't-" the doorbell rang followed by a, "Fuck this ringing shit. I'm coming in, Brick!"

The door opened and Buttercup stepped in. "Hey, you, little Blue Boy? Where's your dumbass brother, Brick?" Buttercup asked Boomer. Boomer stared at Buttercup. Did she really just come in here like that? "Hello? Bubbles in your head or something?" Boomer blushed.

"He's upstairs."

Butercup then zipped up the stairs, leaving Boomer looking back and forth from the door to her.

"Brick, I'm here- oh, um, hey, Butch." Buttercup noticed Butch was shirtless and started blushing. Butch noticed he was shirtless, too and started doing the same, but slightly lighter."Hey, uh, imma go, get changed." Butch said. That was odd. He would've said something like 'Like what you see?' But instead he said a whole different thing.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Buttercup tried, but failed, to look away. Until Butch closed his room's door. Buttercup stared blankly at it. Brick's snickering snapped her out of it.

"Shut up, you asshole!" Both greens said at the exact same time. Buttercup blushed a bright red while Butch tried focusing on putting on a 's laughter died down.

"Come on, BC. I need you to help me on something."

"On what?" Buttercup asked. Brick was about to answer when the home phone started ringing. He grabbed the closest one, which was attached to the hallway wall, and answered.

"Hello?"

_"Brick? Hey, it's Jessica. Is Butch home?"_

"I got it!" Butch yelled. He could be heard through the phone and from his room.

"Okay!" But Brick didn't put back the phone. He motioned for Buttercup to get closer, and when she did, he put the phone by both their ears so they could both hear the conversarion. A little eavesdroping wouldn't hurt.

"What do you want?" It was Butch.

_"Butch, could you come a bit early? I have nothing else to do, so why not go now?"_

Buttercup was confused._ Go where? Aren't they broken up? Wasn't he supposed to go to the skatepark with me, teach me how to skate?_

"How do you know if I was going or not?"

_"Butch, just go."_

"I'm not going. I have something else to do."

Buttercup relaxed a bit.

_"What are you gonna do?"_

"I'm taking someone to the skatepark."

_"Who?"_

"Does it matter?"

_"Yes, it matters!"_

"It doesn't, you're not my girlfriend anymore, so stop acting like you are."

_"Just because i'm not with you doesn't mean I don't care anymore."_ Butch stayed silent. Then a beep indicated the call was ended. Most likely by Butch. But then the phone rang again, and he answered.

"What?" He asked, his voice raised.

_"Go there at six, we're still gonna talk."_

"Whatever." Then he hung up a again.

Buttercup took the phone from Brick and put it back on its place."Let's just go. What did you need help with?" Buttercup asked.

"Homework."

"I don't know it. I didn't even do my own!"

"What do you wanna do then?" Brick asked as they both entered his ruby red room right next to Butch's.

"Something that will keep us entertained until five." Both started thinking. Then Buttercup smiled. "I got something. Just out of boredom. It's random." Buttercup said.

"What is it?" Brick questioned.

"You don't have Blossom's phone numer do you?" Brick was confused.

"Uh, no... not yet."

"Exactly."

"What?" He asked, still confused.

"Hey!" Brick yelled as Buttercup went into his front jeans pocket and moved her hand around, looking for something.

"Stop it, i'm tickleish there!" Brick said as he tried holding his laughter.

"I'll make sure to tell Blossom about that spot." Buttercup winked. She found what she was looking for, grabbed it, and took it out.

"Woah, what are you doing?" Brick asked, stopping her hand.

"It's my plan to entertain us." Buttercup replied. "Now get your hand off mine and let me do this." Brick removed his hand and Buttercup pulled it out. She went to the dial pad and started dialing Blossom. (Dirty minded muhfuhckas! xD)

"Who are you calling?" Brick asked her. Although he kind of already knew who she was calling.

"Hello? Blossom?" Buttercup said. Blossom's voice then sounded from the other line. Brick's eyes widened. He then snatched the phone and hung up.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"No, no, no, no... no!" Buttercup snatched the phone back.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" She said loudly. She started dialing again.

In the room to the right of Brick's, Butch put on a confused face.

Brick tried stopping Buttercup, but she kept slapping him away. He tried geting the phone one last time, but got slapped again."Will you stop slapping me?" He asked.

"Will you stop trying to get your phone back? It's still ringing!"

"Hello?"

"Blossom? Hey!"

"From who's phone are you calling? It's a number that's not  
saved in my contacts..."

"Give me back my phone!" Brick yelled.

"Let me do this first, you bitch!" Buttercup yelled back.

"Umm, is everything okay...?"

"Yeah, everything's- Ahahaha stop!"

"Give me back my phone or I swear..."

Buttercup managed to grab both Brick's hands and she held them down on the bed,stopping him from tickleing her.

"Hello?" Blossom asked. Buttercup heard her,since she had earphones on.

"You know if you don't let me do this and you keep stopping me, you're making it obvious you like her?" Buttercup asked. Blossom heard what she said.

"Buttercup, who's there?"

"Someone who wants your number."

"Really? Who?"

"Well, it's-"

"Nobody!" Brick said, thinking Blossom wouldn't recognize the voice. But she did.

"Brick?"

"Shit." He muttered. Buttercup smirked. Blossom was now on speaker.

"Y-You want my number?" She asked.

"N-No... well, yeah... yes, but I was gonna ask you tomorrow, but this bitch took my phone and fucking did it today! It's not that big of a deal, I just wanted your number."

"Buttercup!" Blossom said sternly.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? Stop taking Brick's phone!"

"Why so protective over his stuff? I bet you wouldn't be like that if I took Boomer's or Butch's."

"Shut up, you bitch!"

"She totally likes you back." Buttercup whispered.

"N-No I don't! I- Wait likes you back?"

"Oh, do you hear that? Butch is calling me, I have to go!" Brick said quickly and zipped out.

"Buttercup, what's going on? Why-"

"If I tell you, promise you won't tell anybody? You know how fast rumors can spread." Buttercup put Blossom off speaker.

"Okay, I promise."

"I didn't want it to go this way..." Buttercup said to herself. Brick will kill her if Blossom didn't like him back. He would be embarrased and maybe even heartbroken. Just how she would feel if Butch ever found out she likes him. 'Cause she knows for a fact he doesn't like her.

"Well... Brick... He likes you." Blossom stayed silent for a while.

"Tell him to save this phone number to his phone and title it 'Girlfriend.'" She then hung up.

Buttercup smiled as she looked at her phone. She felt really, very good. "Brick!" Brick opened the door.

"I'm gonna kill you!" He zipped on the bed and got on top of Buttercup. "With tickles." He said evilly. Buttercup's eyes widened.

"Rape!" She yelled. "Rape! Rape! Ra- Aahahaha... Stop! No! Nuuu!"

Butch had heard and he went to Brick's room, but stopped at the door. _Well, they're having fun_. He thought. He felt a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he ignored it.

He looked at his watch. 4:58 p.m. "Guys." He said. They didn't hear him, and kept on going.

"Guys!" He said a little louder. Nothing.

"GUYS!" He yelled. They both stopped and looked at him.

"Butterbutt, it's five." Then he walked away. Brick was still on top of her. He looked down at her and smirked.

"W-What?" She asked.

"You're already nervous? Don't be, it will go fine." He told her."Now go ahead to your little date." He said as he got off of her.

"It's not a date." She said. She headed to the door.

"But you wish it was." Buttercup glared at him. But then it went away.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I confirmed to Blossom that you like her. And-"

"Bitch, you what?!" Brick yelled.

"Wait, i'm not finished here. She said save the number and title it... guess what!" Brick opened his mouth to speak, but Buttercup spoke first. "Girlfriend!"

Brick stood there, staring at the wall and his mouth opened. "But-"

"Now, I have to go." Buttercup walked out the bedroom, leaving Brick in his room on his own.

Buttercup closed the red door and walked a few steps down the hallway and stopped in front of a forest green door.

"Butch?" She asked before opening the door a little.

"Yeah! Um, you can come in if you want."

Buttercup entered the room and found Butch in his closet, taking out a skateboard with dark green wheels and a deck with green lightning bolts. Buttercup then realized something.

"Um, Butch, there's one tiny problem..."

"What is it?"

"Well, I... don't have a skateboard." Buttercup said.

"You could borrow one of mines." Butch said as he went back into his closet. He came out with a different skateboard with lime green wheels and a deck covered in black and green stars. "It's one of my favorites." He handed it to her.

Buttercup looked down at the skateboard in her hands. "I don't know, Butch. What if something happens to it?"

"It won't matter. You're just learning, so it would have a good reason to break or something." Butch said and went to fetch some shoes.

Buttercup walked closer to his closet so he could hear her better. "But you said it's one of your favorites."

"Yeah, but there's a bunch exactly like it. I could just get another one. Besides, I have lots more. It's like a collection." Butch tied his shoe and grabbed another pair.

"Are you sure?" Buttercup asked.

"Yes, Butterbutt, I'm sure." Butch said with a smile. He threw the shoes at her. "You might wanna wear those while skateboarding." He said.

"Alright."

Buttercup noticed how nice Butch was being. She was going to make sure not to let anything happen to that skateboard. He said it's one of his favorites.

She finished tying her shoe and stood up. "Ready."

"Let's go then."

"Wait, are we riding there or what?" Buttercup asked.

"We can fly, remember?" Butch said as he knocked on Buttercup's head. She swatted his hand away.

"I forgot about that for a sec."

"Come on, it's not that far away. Just follow me."

"I'll be right behind ya."

Both greens walked downstairs and out through the main door, heading up the sky.

* * *

Once they were in the skatepark, Butch had greeted some friends while Buttercup stood behind him, smiling and waving awkwardly.

"Come on, let's go, Butterbitch." Butch said as he lead the way.

"First Butterbutt and now Butterbitch? Since you're making up all these nicknames for me, how about I make one for you?"

"There are no nicknames for my name." Butch said as he smirked.

"Really? I got one. How about Bitch? It rhymes with Butch." Buttercup smirked.

"No."

"I didn't get a say on my nicknames so yeah, it's Bitch for you."

Butch stopped walking and set his skateboard down. "Fine. Let's start. First, put your skateboard down." Buttercup did as told.

"This is the tail." Butch said as he bent down. "It's anywhere behind you back truck bolts." He said. He then pointed to the opposite side of the tale. "This is the nose. It's anywhere in front of your truck bolts." He continued telling her the parts of the skateboard and the reasons she needed to know them. Buttercup listened carefully and made sure to remember the parts.

"Do you think you remember them?" Butch asked when he was finished. Buttercup nodded.

"Okay, so now... With which foot do you walk up the stairs with? Like, which foot do you raise first?" Butch questioned.

"My left." Buttercup replied.

"Okay, so put your left foot on the skateboard. That's gonna be your front foot." Buttercup put her left foot on the skateboard. "Now put your other foot on the skateboard,too." Buttercup did and wiggled a bit. "Be careful." Butch held her waist and put his foot behind the skateboard to stop it from moving.

Buttercup balanced on it and started moving it back and forth with her feet. Butch removed his foot but still held her by the waist. Buttercup had a hard time concentrating. She felt heat come to her cheeks and she tried hiding it.

"Okay, you think you can stand on your own?" Butch asked.

"Yeah."

Butch slowly let her go. "Okay. Now your left foot is gonna be the one that stays on the board when you're riding. Your right is the one that's gonna make the board move forward."

"Try to ride it."

Buttercup set her right foot down on the ground and lunged forward, Butch riding right beside her in case she fell.

"It feels good." Buttercup said as she got the hang of it.

"I know."

"Okay, when you want to stop, there are a lot of ways but just try putting your right foot down on the ground and let the board go on until your shoe stops it."

Buttercup put her foot down and listened to the soft screeching. It got lower and lower until the board stopped and you couldn't hear it anymore.

"Good. You learn fast. I like people that learn fast." Butch smirked. Buttercup opened her mouth to speak, but Butch's phone started ringing. He took his phone out and looked at the name I.D. Jessica.

"I gotta get this. Keep riding a little more. Be. Careful." Butch said before answering the phone. "What do you want? It isn't time yet."

_"I just wanted to hear your voice."_

"Jessica, I'm busy."

_"What are you doing that is more important than me?"_

"Look, I have to go, okay?"

"Ahh!"

Jessica started saying something, but Butch wasn't listening. He hung up, and ran to Buttercup. She was holding her leg, and wincing in pain. Butch sat beside her on the ground, and removed her hands from her knees. It was a scrape. Her jeans were ripped and she was starting to bleed. Tiny drops of blood started to come out from her skin.

"I told you to be careful, Butterbutt. What happened?"

"I guess I was going too fast and I didn't know how to turn, so I was going downhill and I tried stopping myself, but I couldn't so I lost balance, tried jumping off, but fell and the skateboard went on without me."

"You are a dumbass." Butch said. Buttercup glared at him. Butch smirked. "A cute dumbass." Buttercup fought the blush that wanted to appear on her cheeks.

"Just teach me how to turn or go down so this won't happen again." She said as she tried standing up. But everytime she moved her leg, the scrape would burn.

Butch noticed her wincing. He grabbed the skateboard Buttercup used, grabbed his, and went back to Buttercup, who was still trying to stand up.

He held the skateboard between his side and his arm, and managed to pick up Buttercup bridal style without dropping the boards. Buttercup started blushing madly.

"Wh-What are you doing? Put me down! I can walk! It's just a scrape! I can take the damn burn!" Buttercup yelled. She liked it, but there's no way she was gonna show it. She had to show she didn't like it some way.

"No. Our lesson is over. We're taking you home."

"You better not fucking drop me on the way there or I swear-"

"Calm your tits. I'm not promising anything, but still, chill the fuck out."

"You motherfucker." Buttercup muttered as she glared at him. Butch only laughed.

Then Butch's phone rang again. "I think your little girlfriend is calling. Might as well drop me to take her call." Buttercup said as she cursed Jessica in her head.

"How'd you know I had a girlfriend? And she's not anymore. I broke up with her."

"You're one of the popular guys, of course almost everybody in school is gonna know who your girlfriend is, or ex-girlfriend, whatever."

"Really? Or are you my secret stalker?" Butch asked. Images of her going through Butch's every social account went through Buttercup's head. She just scoffed.

"Yeah, like I would stalk you. There's million of other better guys at school, why would you think I would stalk you out of all those other guys?"

"I don't know. Maybe 'cause you like me?"

Buttercup almost choked on her own spit. Did he know? Did someone find out and tell him? Did someone snitch on her?

"Who told you- I mean, you? Me? Like? Ha! I think I see my house. Bring me down, NOW." Buttercup said.

Butch slowly flew down and landed. He set Buttercup down in front of the red door as she winced a little. "Okay, here's your gum, have a nice day, thank you for teaching me some, bye!" Buttercup closed the door.

"I'll come pick you up tomorrow. Same time, be ready." Butch said through the door. A swoosh was heard, signaling he zipped away.

Buttercup sighed, her back pressed against the door. Did she make it obvious? She couldn't control herself.

_I hope I didn't make it obvious.._.

She slowly slid down and sat on the carpet. She hugged her knees and put her head down and thought.

_Butch? Out of all people? Out of many tough, cute, skater boys out there, and I want Butch? How messed up. What's also messed up is how I can't control my damn feelings and actions when something like what happened five minutes ago happens. I just don't know what's different about him. Why I like him so much... That first look at him and I had already fallen. And here I am now, acting like a little stupid girly. I need to get myself together. I was doing fine while he was teaching me! Ugh! Why are these feelings so hard to understand?! I will never be able to get with Butch. He's meeting up with Jessica and I know they're getting back together. I don't have a chance with him. He likes blondes. Girls that actually act like they're girls. Cheerleaders. Popular girls with perfect bodies. Why did I have to fucking like Butch?!_

"Buttercup? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Blossom asked as she walked down the steps slowly. Buttercup raised her head, air coming to her face. She felt like how it felt when air dries out water on your skin. "Buttercup, are you... crying?"

Buttercup realized tears were on her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away. She didn't know she was crying. She didn't expect to be crying over this.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"I have to tell you something." Buttercup said as she stood up. Blossom noticed her ripped jeans and saw her scraped knee.

"What happened?"

"It's part of what I wanna tell you."

"Come on then. What do you wanna tell me?"

"You were right." Buttercup said. She looked down as she sat on the nearest couch. Blossom sat beside her.

"About what?" Blossom questioned.

"I like Butch. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just didn't know if you would accept it or not." Buttercup said. She knew Blossom already thought she did. But she didnt know if her sister would go with it if she found out it was actually true.

"It's okay. I understand. But why were you crying?"

Buttercup chuckled, her eyes still slightly puffy. "Heh, Stupid stuff. When it comes to something that involves Butch, I noticed I become... weak... and girly." Buttercup said. "He's like one of my few weaknesses."

"Let's go to my room and you tell me everything. Yeah?" Blossom asked. Buttercup nodded and both of them went up the stairs.

* * *

**Preview to next chapter:**

"I'm sorry for that, and I promise I will never do it again, just give me one last chance, Butch, please?" Jessica pleaded.

"How many times have you said that already? Two? Three? Maybe even four? That's how many chances I've given you and you always screw them up." Butch said. "You know what? I'm out of here. I don't wanna talk anymore." Butch stood up to leave but Jessica held his arm.

"But this time I'm serious, Butch! Please just one more. This time if I screw up, there's no more chances. Please?" Jessica held his arm tight. "I still love you."

Butch looked at Jessica. He didn't know wether to give her one more or to just finish it all. He looked into her eyes. And decided. Jessica looked at him with hope in her eyes as his mouth opened to speak.

**A/N: Sooo, hows yu like itt? I tried putting italics on a few words and convos, but it didn't show up on my phone, so there may or may not be italics, I dunno. Maybe it doesn't show for me, but when I upload it, it wills show.**

**Here was chapter four, hope yu likes, review, follow, favorite, and I will see ya next chapter.**


	5. SOPA WANTS TO SHUT DOWN FANFICTION

**A/N: This is not a story chapter. But this is very important. If you have a story, please copy and paste to your story. We have to stop this! Please read!**

* * *

**SOPA WANTS TO SHUT DOWN FANFICTION**

This is important SOPA is coming back please consider posting this on one of your stories!

SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here. If a particular stream contains any copywritten material of any sort the uploader and creator of said content can be found guilty and automatically placed in prison for years on felony charges.

the bill however is so vauge however that the government and coporations would have control of ANY content on the internet and it isnt just limited to places like Youtube and Fanfiction. it will affect online internet radio stations, ppl singing a song, gamers doing review with game footage. activist and alternative media using MSM clips all could be potential felons if they are not properly "authorised"..

the worst part is they are trying to sneak this in quietly under the radar while the other events in the mainstream distract you from noticing it.

Everyone on Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. If this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever. Let's end this for good and sign the petition below now and spread this far and wide:  
: / petitions. Whitehouse .gov/petition /stop-sopa-2013 /LMzMVrQF

**Obama Administration Revives SOPA Proposal To Make Unauthorized Streaming A Felony:**

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

**SOPA died in 2012, but Obama administration wants to revive part of it:  
**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

**Administration Can't Let Go: Wants To Bring Back Felony Streaming Provisions Of SOPA:**

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever. Let's end this for good and sign the petition below now and spread this far and wide:  
petitions. Whitehouse .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013 /LMzMVrQF


End file.
